Love Over Everything
by desshaje
Summary: The Sequel To The Lost Soul
1. Chapter 1

_I was standing at the end of the chapel waiting for the doors in front of me to open. My heart was beating and it felt as if it was about to beat out of my chest. I was excited because today was the day I was going to marry the women I loved. I seen the doors open and Gabby came walking down the white carpet throwing red rose petals down. They seem to look extra red because everything was white. I had on a simply white dress. Gabby had a big smile plastered across her face as she walked down the aisle. _

_The organ started to play and the doors opened once again and Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezria, Spencer and Toby started to walked towards me. Behind Toby and Spencer I could see Emily standing with her dad. She had this huge smiled that made my heart stop for a moment. Emily started to walk towards me and I felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. Em finally reached me and her dad gave her away. I grabbed her hand lightly helping her up the step."You look beautiful." I whispered and she smiled. "you do too." I said and we both looked at the Justice of the Peace._

"_We are join here to today to unite these two. They have write their own vows. but before we proceed is there anyone who feel these two should not wed. Speak now or forever hold you peace." he looked around before he spoke again. "Great now Emily."_

"_Maya I have always loved you ever since high school. you were my first girlfriend, my first true love, my first everything. you stayed with me even though I was afraid of who I was and who I loved. but that never stopped you from loving me. I know I left you without a word after high school but I left because I was scared and stupid. Even though I ran from you my heart stayed with you and forever will. I love you with my entire being. I'm ready to spend with rest of my life being able to call you my wife." _

_I lean forward and wiped the tear falling down her cheek away. I smiled sweetly at her before pulling away. "Maya you may go."_

"_Emily who don't begin to explain how I feel about you. You are my world, my life, my breath, the reason I live and why I want too. You mean more to me than anything in this world. The day you agreed to be mines made me the happiest women in the world I thought. Then I thought nothing can get better than this. but right now, at this very moment, this, us getting married is going and will make me the happiest woman on earth. I love you and I'm ready to officially call you my wife."_

"_Emily and Maya repeat after me. I Emily Ashley Fields take Maya Anne St. Germain to be my wife."_

"_I Emily Ashley Fields take Maya Anne St. Germain to be my wife."_

"_I Maya Anne St. Germain take Emily Ashley Fields to be my wife."_

"_Through sickness and health."_

"_Through sickness and health."_

"_Through rich and poor."_

"_Through rich and poor."_

"_to love forever."_

"_to love forever."_

"_Emily do you take Maya to be your wife?"_

"_I DO."_

"_Maya do you take Emily to be your wife?"_

"_I Do."_

"_Can I have the rings please?" he asked and Gabby came up in between us handing him the rings. She begged us to left her hold the rings too. "Thank you." he said before continuing. "Emily, place this ring on Maya left ring finger and repeat after me."_

"_With this ring I thee wed."_

"_With this ring I thee wed."_

"_Maya please do the same."_

"_With this ring I thee wed."_

"_I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. you may kiss you bride." I leaned forward and I kissed Emily with as much passionate as I could but keeping it appropriate in front of our family and friends. _

I woke up laying next to Emily thinking about the day we got married just four years ago. I looked at the clock and it was five o'clock. I brushed some of Emily's hair out of her face and kissed her neck. she started to stir and her beautiful brown eyes looked at me. "Morning baby."

"Hey. what time is it?"

"Five."

"I have to get up." she groan before she rolled out of bed heading to the bathroom. she walked out with her hair up in a messy bun. "I have a meeting later."

"you know what it is about?"

"no I just hope it doesn't take to long."

"Go take a shower and I will go make breakfast."

"Can you go ahead and get Gabby up I'll drop her off on my way to work."

"Let her sleep. I'll take her today." She nodded before going into the bathroom turning on the shower. I went downstairs and started making pancakes with some fruit. I put on a pot of coffee because Emily could not function without her coffee. I walk back upstairs after I take everything off the stove and getting Gabby up. "Gabrielle get up."

"Mami!" she whined covering her head with the covers.

"Gabrielle up now."

"Mami carry me." she whined and I walked over laughing at her baby voice she put on. I laughed and pulled her covers back. "Gabby you are eight."

"So."

"come on." I picked her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around my body, laying her head on my shoulder. we walked downstairs and I put her in the chair when Emily came down.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mama." she said kissing Emily.

"Pancakes." I said sitting them on the table and Gabby immediately grabbed two. "Hungry?" I asked and she nodded her head. we ate breakfast before Emily went back upstairs to finish getting ready for work. I sat there and watched Gabby eat five pancakes.

"Mami can you help me finish my math homework?"

"Why didn't you finish it last night?"

"I was sleepy and mama told me to go to sleep."

"Well today when you come home you going to do your homework first before you do anything fun." she nodded her head before going upstairs to bring me her book bag. Emily came down and sat at the table drinking her coffee.

"Where she go?"

"to get her book bag she has to finish her homework."

"Oh baby I forgot to tell you about that. she was really tired so I let her go to bed. she didn't do four problems."

"it's okay." we sat there talking while I helped Gabby finish up her last four problems.

"Put you name on you paper." I told her and she smiled.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"That's the first thing you always do Gabs."

"I know mami. I know you told me a million times." she said and I shook my head. apparently a million times wasn't enough. "Can I just put Gabby?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No Gabby your nickname not your name."

"But all my other teachers left me."

"that's because you were baby grades you are a big kid now you write you whole name."

"Fine." she said. "Gabrielle Fields-St. Germain." she said while writing and stuck it back in her folder.

"Well I have to go babies." Emily said kissing Gabby goodbye then me. she grabbed her coffee mug I filled with coffee leaving out the door. "Love you guys." she yelled before the door shut. I looked at Gabby and she looked like she was about to puke.

"Gabby are you okay?"

"I don't feel good."

"go lay down." I told her and she ran to the trash can puking and she started to cry. I rubbed her back and gave her some water once she was done.

"Go lay down baby." she nodded walking over to the couch and laying down. This is my married life.

**A/N: This is the sequel to the lost soul. I really hoped you liked it. The title has nothing to do with the story BTW. I really hate putting titles on my writing because they are so hard to come up with but if you have a better idea for a title for this just say it and I might change it. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya POV:**

Emily came home and she looked frustrated. "Em what's wrong?"

"Where is Gabby?"

"She's upstairs in her room playing. Babe what's wrong?"

"I'm being transferred—to Atlanta."

"What?"

"They want me to move to Atlanta and work at their firm there." I just shook my head and looked at her blankly. "Maya say something."

"What do you want me to say? its your job Emily I'm not going to say no."

"but if you don't want to leave I will say no."

"I cant do that. is the job better in Atlanta?"

"Yeah I'll be making more money and they are putting me in civil law instead of family."

"I thought you-"

"only studied family law no I did family and civil." I nodded my head because I never knew that. Almost five years and I still found new things out about her.

"Tell them yes. I can work in Atlanta."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I been a few times to record."

"okay thank you." Emily walked outside on the porch to call her boss and tell her she accepted the offer. Gabby came running downstairs and stood in front of me.

"Mami?"

"yeah Gabs?"

"Can I play on you phone?"

"What you want to play?"

"Subway surf and temple run." I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my Samsung Galaxy lll handing it to her. "Thank you." she said running back upstairs before I could protest.

"Its done." Emily said walking back inside. "She said I will get more information tomorrow but she needs me to go to Atlanta this weekend to go to a meeting there."

"We can all go. I can show Gabby around since we are going to be living there soon."

"yeah I would really like that I don't want to go alone." I kissed her and she pulled back. "How was your day?"

"good nothing special just went to the studios."

"record or make anything interesting?"

"make, probably, not sure, but record, no I just listened to some beats they wanted me to hear."

"well lets order some pizza and go to bed I'm tired."

"go take a bath and I'll call the pizza in." she nodded and went upstairs. the pizza will be her In twenty minutes so I started to clean up downstairs when Gabby came back down.

"mama look at my score."

"Gabby you're so close to beating my high score."

"that's the plan to beat you."

"you keep on and you going to beat it."

"yes!"

"are you trying to make mama sad?"

"yeah if that means winning."

"Gabby!"

"I love you though."

"no you don't."

"yes uh." she whines grabbing my hand. I lean down smiling to kiss her forehead when she lifts her head up and pecked my lips. she wrapped her around my waist and hugged me. "what's for dinner?"

"mommy wants pizza."

"okay, where is she?"

"upstairs taking a bath." Gabby leaned her body into me as I watched TV waiting on the pizza to arrive. the door bell finally rung and I handed him twenty-five dollars and grabbed our food tell him to keep the change. "Gabs go tell mommy the pizza here." she took off running towards the stairs. "No running Gabrielle!" I yelled at her and she started to walk. she comes back down shortly after and sit at the table. "What have we told you about running on the stairs?"

"don't because I could fall and hurt myself."

"exactly, we don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"okay hand me the phone and eat you food so you can take a bath afterwards." Gabby was on her second slice of pizza by the time Emily came downstairs. Gabby starts to tell Emily about her day at school and how she learning her time tables. she pretty much knows them all except her eight, nine, and twelve time tables. one thing about her she is smart and talented. we finish eating and I took Gabby upstairs for her bath. as I was running the water I heard her humming this old song I love.

"Gabby what are you singing?"

"this song I heard on the radio today."

"sing it for me."

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light the way for all time_

_I promise you_

_for you I will_

I started to sing the next verse

_For you I will_

_lay my life on the line_

_for you I will cry ooh_

_for you I will die_

_with every breath_

_with all my soul_

_I give my word I give it all_

_put your faith and me _

_and I will do anything ooh_

"That's one of my favorite songs. it by this lady named Monica."

"what's the name of the song?"

"for you I will. I'll download it on my phone so you can listen to it okay?"

"okay I really liked it but that's the only part I know."

"you sing beautifully."

"thank you." she said blushing getting into the water. I washed her hair as we went through her time tables. I'm going to miss the days when she's not going to need me to bath her. I know she doesn't need help now but she still young enough for me to do this. this is the special time I get to bond with her, just me and her. I let her bath herself and then she gets out. I brush her hair braiding it back into a French braid. we walk out my bathroom to Emily laying in bed. "Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked looking up at me. I looked at Emily and she shrugged her shoulders.

"yeah lets go get your PJ's then we can go to bed." I go get her pajamas putting them on and putting her up on our bed. "I'll be right back I need to go take a shower." I jump in and out the shower putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top laying down in bed. Gabby is laying with her head on Emily's chest. I smiled and take a picture of them before I put my phone on the charger. I lean over and kiss Emily lips softly saying good night laying my head on my pillow. Gabby turned over laying her head on my shoulder.

"Good night mama I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya POV:**

**2 Weeks Later….**

We arrived at Airport in Atlanta and it was big and busy. Gabby grabbed my hand and I looked down at her. "Ready to see Atlanta?"

"No."

"You will love it. it beautiful."

"Where's mommy?"

"she at a meeting and told us to meet her at this address. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hamburger."

"A hamburger, what kind?"

"double cheese with bacon."

"Okay lets go find somewhere that has burgers." I felt her grip tighten on my hand as we moved through the airport. she was not use to busy places and when we would go to such she would either ask to be carried or hold on to one of our hands. She has grown a lot in the last four years and she sure has begun asking a lot of questions. She at the age where she wants to know everything and she looks to us for those answers. I was never the curious child and I never sought for answers I just thoughts things were the way they were because it was that. I never needed an explanation but I like the fact that she Is curious. I find McDonalds and I was happy because I knew for sure she would eat this.

"Gabby you want a kids meal?"

"Yeah."

"Gabby you know these hamburgers don't have cheese."

"it okay."

"alright." I walked up to the registered and ordered a kids meal and a McChicken. I hated their other chicken sandwiches and this was really the only one I could stomach to eat. Once we got our food I went to a table not to far from where the restaurant sat and laid our food out.

"Mama?"

"Yeah Baby."

"are you and mommy always going to be my mommies?"

"yeah. why would you ask that?"

"because I just want to make sure you're not going to leave me here."

"Gabby we would never leave you okay. you are ours forever okay?"

"Okay."

"Come here." she got up and walked over to me and I picked her up sitting her in my lap. I kissed her temple and she giggled. "You know we love you right?"

"Yeah."

"how much do we love you?"

"this much." she said making a small space with her hands.

"No more." she opened her hands a little further. "No more." she had her arms spread wide and I tickled her sides. "No we love you more than the whole wide world."

"that's a lot."

"it is."

"Do I have to go to school here?"

"yeah this is where we are going to live."

"but why? I like Rosewood."

"I know but remember I said mommy got a job down here so we have to move."

"But why?"

"why we have to move or why she got the job?"

"both."

"she got the job because they need her down here to work and we have to move because we don't want to be away from Mommy all the time."

"oh."

"yeah."

"but can I get a puppy now?"

"Gabby."

"Please mama I'll be good."

"I know you will but I'll talk to mommy and see what she thinks about getting a puppy."

"yay!"

"yeah, got finish eating so we can go." I said patting her butt to go sit back down. we both finish eating and I grabbed the bags we had and went to go get a Taxi. we stood in line waiting for a taxi cab when finally it was our turn. "I need to go to this address." the cabby nodded his head pulling out into the on coming cars.

"mama can I listen to music?"

"yeah here." I said reaching in my bag handing her my ipod. we finally pull up to the house it was a brick Victorian style house with windows covering the front. There was eleven windows and a big white door that stood out. there was a tall tree right in the middle of the big yard. right beside the house was a long driveway that lead to the back of the house. I paid the cabby and got out grabbing our bags and Gabby's hand.

"Mama this house is big and pretty."

"is is pretty isn't it?"

"yeah can we go inside?"

"yeah come on baby." I took the key that Em gave me out my bag. we came to Atlanta about two weeks ago looking for houses and we choose this one. the company had us a condo in the city but we didn't want Gabby to be down in the city, so we found this beautiful house. the house basically had the same floor plan as the house back in Rosewood except it was just a little bigger.

"Which room is mines?" she asked looking up the stairs.

"Go find it." she smiled big up at me and ran up the stairs. I usually would tell her no running on the stairs but I will remind her later about that. Emily and I while we were down here bought her a new bed room set. we got her a bigger canopy big and made everything pink like it was in her old room. she was getting to old for her old room so this is the more big girl version. I started to walk up the stairs when I heard her scream. I ran up the stairs to see found her room.

"Mama I love it." she said running towards me. I lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"you do?"

"yeah its like my old room but better."

my phone started to ring and I put Gabby down to answer it.

_hello_

_hey how is she_

_great she loves the room_

_I'm glad I just picked up her surprised_

_good are you going to be here soon_

_yeah thirty minutes _

_okay lets go get chick fil a when you get here_

_okay_

_alright see you soon_

_love you_

_love you too_

I hung up the phone and smiled at Gabby. "I heard ice cream can I have some?"

"later missy."

"when is our stuff getting here?"

"tomorrow."

"can I go in the back yard?"

"go right ahead." I followed her down the steps and into the back yard. it was a decent back yard in enough room for her to run around and if that wasn't enough we were nearby two parks. I watched her admire the birds flying by and the helicopter flying above. she was amazed. "Come on baby lets go back inside."

"is mommy coming?"

"yeah she will be here soon. lets go unpack some of you things okay."

"okay." we went back upstairs to her room taking her bag up with us. I started putting her clothes into the dressers. "Where are my toys?"

"in my room."

"can we get them?"

"yeah come on." we walked all the way down the hall and turned right. The was the master suite and it helped it was far enough from Gabby so she couldn't hear anything go 'bump' in the night.

"Teddy!" she yelled hugging the bear. "I miss you." she whispered to the bear hugging it close. "Mama, can I call Aunt Hanna?"

"Why?"

"I told her I would call her. please?"

"yeah I'll dial it." I dial Hanna's number and waiting for her to answer.

_Bout time you call_

_hello to you too Hanna_

_how was the flight_

_good_

_How is Atlanta so far_

_it fine just came to the house you and the girls should come out one day_

_just say when_

_fly out this weekend but don't say anything to Em_

_Surprise_

_yes I think she needs friends right now she stressed and needs some down time_

_or something else but apparently you're not doing your job_

_oh really Hanna we went there_

_yeah_

_I'm doing what I need to but I didn't call to talk to you Gabby wants to talk to you_

_oh give my little baby the phone _–I hand Gabby the phone and she smiles

_Hey Aunt Hanna—the house is really big—no I don't like flying—I miss you and aunt Aria and Spencer—I want to go back to Rosewood—okay I will try—bye I love you too_

_Maya_

_yeah Han_

_I will be seeing you soon_

_alright bye Hanna_

I heard the car pull into the drive way and I smiled. "Mommy home!" I said smiling big to Gabby. she ran to the front door looking out the window next to it.

"She has something in her hand." she said confused. Emily walked through the door putting her things down kissed me and picking Gabby up hugging her.

"I got something for you baby."

"What?"

"me and mama decided you needed this." she said moving over to her stuff picking up an all black puppy with white feet.

"Is it mines?"

"yeah he's yours."

"Thank you. what's his name?"

"whatever you want it to be."

"Oreo."

"Well go play with Oreo while I change and then we are going to go eat." Emily said grabbing my hands and leading me upstairs with her. I shut the door but left it cracked so we could hear downstairs. I turned her around and kissed her lips harder than before.

"God I missed you for three day."

"I know baby I'm glad you back."

"me too I wish I could have flew out sooner." I went back to kissing her neck leading her towards our bed.

"mmm" she said pushing me back towards the dresser across from us. she turned her back to me and pushed back. wrapped my arms around her waist laying my head on her shoulder kissing it lightly.

"How was work?"

"stressful. that meeting lasted forever but the work load is better."

"I can give you a message later."

"I would love that but you know she is sleeping with us tonight."

"why?"

"she's in a new place."

"and?"

"stop acting like that. that's our daughter."

"I know but I want something she cant be around when I get."

"you have to wait sorry." she said pulling away completely pulling on a pair of jeans and a tight v-neck shirt. "I love you though."

"yeah yeah I love you too." she intertwined our fingers and we started back down the stairs.

"Gabby lets go."

"Can Oreo go to?"

"no baby put him back in his carrier. you can play with him when we get back okay."

"okay." she put him in his carrier then started walking out the door.

"I need my car to come on and get here."

"it will be here tomorrow." she said as I pulled out the driveway away and turned the corner. I stopped at the stop sign and turned right then left the another right parking the car.

"We're here." I said smiling. "Gabby you want me to carry you?" she nodded her head yes and I picked her up once I walked around to her said of the car. we walked inside and walked over to the booth section waiting to be seated and were immediately. the waitress introduce herself and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Lemonade." Gabby said.

"Three lemonades." Emily said and I nodded my agreement. she left to go get our drinks and I asked Gabby did she want nuggets or a chicken sandwich.

"Nuggets and fries."

"Em?"

"Just a chick fil a and waffle fries." when the waitress came back I order two chick fil a sandwiches and with waffle fries and nuggets with waffle fries. we got our food and ate talking about what we need to do tomorrow. Since Emily had to work I basically was naming off most the things I need to get done and go enroll Gabby into school.

"Well its official we in Atlanta now."

"Yeah, but it was official the moment we bought that house."

"I guess your right but now it really feels official."

**A/N: SO what do you think? do you like the idea of being in Atlanta? Review and tell me what you think and would like to see. Also updates to The new house guest and lost in love will be coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so we all know Maya is a Musician and an Artist. Well Maya songs will be from different artists. Maybe Rihanna, Amy Winehouse, Adele, VV Brown, etc… Honestly I'm choosing artist whose songs I love only for the fact I am lazy and don't have time to write my own. ****(sad face) And Who….. I hope you enjoy and if you want to see something specific other than Sexy Time (which will be coming soon) just leave a review and tell me what. Anyways Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites you Guys are the best! Thanks!**

**Maya POV:**

It was Thursday and the girls were flying in this morning. Emily was getting ready for work as I lay in bed an watch her get dress. "Are you just going to lay there?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Can you stop staring?" I shake my head no. "are you going to enroll Gabby into school today?" I shrug my shoulders. "Okay why aren't you talking to me?" the real reason I wasn't talking was because I knew I would eventually tell her my surprise. "I mean you haven't talked to me in days and I feel like I did something wrong." I smile climbing out of bed turning her around by her waist and leading her to sit on the bed. I straddled her waist kissing her lips softly and passionately.

"I whether sulk in your beauty."

"what did I do because you want talk to me or anything?"

"you didn't do anything I'm just thinking about something. and to answer your question no I'm not going today I will Monday I guess I want her to be settled before putting her somewhere else new."

"what are you thinking about?" I didn't answer her question I just attached our lips. I started to suck on her bottom lip and she let a moan escape her throat. her hands rose up my side until they had a grip on my hair. I slip my tongue into her mouth and we both moan at the contact of our tongues meeting. she took her hair out of my hair and grabbed the hem of my tank top pulling it up. I pulled back and smiled.

"you going to be late." she looked back at the clocked and groan putting her head into my neck.

"I hate you right now."

"I love you too." I said kissing her temple and getting off her lap sitting on the bed crossing my legs.

"What are you doing today?"

"I don't know run a few errands hang out with my girls."

"your girls?" crap I slipped.

"yeah my girls, Gabby, her teddy, her Barbie doll, her baby doll she wants to have a tea party."

"oh okay." she walked over and kissed my lips grabbing her brief case off the bed. "I'll see you later."

"see you later." I said walking out the room watching her walk down the stairs from the balcony. she walks out the door and then walks back in.

"Can you move your car?"

"oh yeah I forgot." I walked downstairs grabbed my keys and hopped into my car moving it so she could back out. I pull back into the drive way and get out. "Sorry I meant to move it last night."

"its okay I'll see you later." she said driving off. it was seven in the morning and let just say I wasn't happy about this. I didn't have to pick the girls up from the airport till almost twelve. I walked into the house locking the door behind me when I see Gabby walking downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"hey baby, are you hungry?" she shook her head no and just lifted her arms in the air for me to pick her up. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder. "What's the matter?" I asked her climbing the stairs back to my room. l laid her down on my bed and climbed into bed and she curled into me.

"I had a bad dream."

"want to tell me about it?"

"it was about my old mommy." my heart sunk she never talked about it. I was kind of hoping she forgot about it because she was so young but I guess you will always remember the bad.

"what about her?" she shook her head no and I kissed her hair. "you don't have to tell me just know that she will not come near you again ever." she nodded her head and I smiled. "let's go back to sleep and then we will get up soon go eat breakfast and then go do something." she nodded her head and we both drifted off back to sleep.

I woke up at ten and Gabby wasn't in bed anymore. I sat up looking around the room seeing if she was in there. the TV was on cartoons and then I heard water running. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom in my room to see Gabby sitting on the floor in front of the bath tub.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at her.

"running us a bath."

"Gabby you shouldn't do that while I'm asleep."

"I didn't do anything but put the stopper in and turn the water in the middle then I sat right here."

"I'm proud of you both next time wake me up okay."

"okay is it ready?" I looked at the water and it was three fourth of the way filled.

"yeah its ready." she turned the water off and smiled up at me. she took her pajamas off getting into the water.

"Mama get in with me." she said and I smiled. "Please." I nodded my head going to get us towels. I get into the tub with her and she sit on my lap putting her head on my shoulder. "I can tell you about my dream now."

"you don't have too."

"I want too."

"okay tell me about it."

"I remember I was sitting in the living room on the floor playing with my teddy bear when mommy started screaming at some guy. I couldn't see his face but he was yelling at her. I started to cry and he told her to make me stop crying. but I wouldn't so he hit me. she told him that she will make me just don't hit me again. she came and picked me up rubbing my back and she put me in the closet locking the door. I couldn't get out I kept screaming for her but she never came. I heard her screaming and then I woke up." I wrapped my arms tighter around her silently crying for my baby.

"baby look at me." she looked up me and I wiped the tears falling down her face. "That will never and I mean never happen again. Do you have those dreams a lot?"

"yeah."

"are they different ever time?"

"yeah." I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Lets wash your hair." I start washing her hair and she smiled when I'm done.

"Can I wash yours?"

"yeah." she washes my hair like I just washed hers. we both bath and get out. I get out first wrapping a towel around my body then she gets out and I wrap a towel around her body. I get dressed and plug in my straightener to straighten my hair.

"Mama can you straighten my hair too?"

"yeah go get dressed then come back." she went to her room while I plugged up the blow dryer to. I sat on the thing at the bottom of our bed and she ran back in with a pink shirt on and some blue jean shorts. "Sit right here." I told her. I blow dried both our hair and then straighten both. it was about eleven o'clock when I finish and I told her to go get her shoes on so we could go eat.

"Mama my hair is really long."

"it is and its pretty." her hair stopped in the middle of her back because Emily and I took her to get it cut about six months ago. she put on her sandals and I put on a similar outfit but I had on a white tank top and I no sleeve jean jacket. we get in the car and she buckles herself into her car seat and I back out the drive way to head to waffle house. we get to waffle house in five minutes. we walk in and sit out an open booth and she smiles when she see the waffles.

"can I have this one?" she wanted the waffle with a face.

"yeah, you want hashbrowns?"

"yeah and bacon." I nodded my head and the waitress comes over.

"can I get your drink orders?"

"yeah orange juice and a sprite." she walks away and coming back with our drinks. I order the same thing Gabby got but just a plain waffle. when we finish eating and paying it was already ten minutes after twelve. "we have to hurry Gabby." I said and she buckled herself back into her car seat and I looked back at her. "Is it tight?"

"Yeah."

"here is your orange juice." I said handing it to her and heading towards the express way. I get off on Campcreek Pwy and go to Hartsfield-Jackson Airport. when we get there I go and park the car and we walk in waiting for the girls to appear.

"Mama why are we here again?"

"it's a surprise." she knew Hanna was coming but didn't know when. she thought she was coming later not now. she was looking around the airport when I seen Hanna then Aria and Spencer appeared behind her. "Gabby, I want you to look straight ahead and tell me what you see." she nodded her head and looked where I told her.

"Aunties!" she yelled running towards the girls. Hanna put her bags down and wrapped Gabby into a hug.

"Hey." I said wrapping Aria and Spencer in a hug then Hanna when she decided to let Gabby go. we walked out to the car and got in. "How was the flight?"

"okay I still hate flying." Aria said and Hanna agreed.

"Turbulence."

"Ugh I hate that."

"so I heard this house is big and beautiful." Hanna said looking over at me.

"yeah you heard right." everyone was singing along to the radio when Gabby spoke up.

"Guess what?" Gabby said.

"What!" all the girls said looking at her.

"Mommies got me a puppy. his name Is oreo." we pulled into the driveway and all the girls said wow.

"big and beautiful is perfect." Hanna said.

"Yeah it kind of reminds me of Spence house."

"no this is better than my house." she said opening the back door to the car. we all got out and grabbed the girls luggage walking into the house. my phone ring as soon as the door shuts and its Emily.

"Be quiet its EM." I answer the phone and smile.

_hey Em_

_hey So I have bad news_

_what_

_I have to stay late but only till I finish these files then I will be home_

_when will that be_

_eight nine the lastest_

_well I wanted to go out tonight for dinner_

_where were you thinking_

_any place with steak I really want some_

_we could go to longhorn_

_that works I try to be out by eight I'll meet you there_

_okay bye_

I hung up and Hanna immediately looks at me. "What she say?"

"she gets off late tonight but we are meeting her at This steak house at eight something that's if she is there."

"look." Gabby said coming to stand in the middle of us.

"Awe he is so cute." they all cooed over the puppy.

"Well let me show you guys your room."

"we could just go stay at a hotel." Spencer said.

"we have room trust me. five bedrooms. technically six but the basement creeps me out."I show the girls to their rooms and leave them to get settled. I walked back downstairs and Gabby is sitting on the couch. I sit next to her picking up a sleeping Oreo.

"I'm scared to start school Monday."

"I know but you have to go."

"why? why cant I stay home with you?"

"because once you start school I want be home all the time."

"why not?"

"because baby I'm an artist I need to get back in the studios."

"Can I come?"

"When I pick you up from school yes but only until then."

"that's not fair."

"Why not?"

"because I want to spend all day with you."

"you cant you have to go to school." she sit there and puts a pout on her face and I cant help but to smile at her a little.

"Wow I love this house." Hanna said walking into the living room. "Gabby what's the matter? why are you pouting?"

"Mama said I have to go to school."

"you have to go to school so you can be smart like Mama, mommy, Aunt Spencer and Aria."

"What about you?"

"And me. Mama right you have to go."

"But I want to be with her all day."

"But you cant."

"Okay. But where is uncle Caleb, Toby, and Ezra?"

"they stayed in Rosewood but they all say Hello." Spencer said walking into the living room with Aria. "'How about we go somewhere fun?" she asked looking more towards me than Gabby.

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Zoo!" Gabby yelled jumping up on the couch. "Mama can we go to the zoo please!"

"Yeah go get your shoes."

"Can Oreo go?"

"um yeah just go get your shoes." we get into the car and drive to Zoo Atlanta. I pay for our tickets and we walk inside Gabby grabs my hand and we start walking around looking at the different animals. Gabby runs to Aria and they go with Spencer to the bathroom. Hanna looks at me and smiles.

"what Hanna?"

"nothing."

"it is something what I know that look."

"I just would have never thought I would see you with a kids."

"you're not the only one."

"I mean I glad you and Em got back together."

"I'm glad she came back."

"she still hasn't told you why though?"

"no has she told you?"

"no every time I bring it up she changes the subject."

"I think this girl Kelly has something to do with it but she want say."

"who is Kelly?"

"this girl came to our house back in Rosewood a few years back and I think she the reason Em left."

"I guess she will tell when she is ready."

"yeah I suppose she will. but how is business going?"

"great and you?"

"good its weird you know. living in Rosewood nobody treated me like a celebrity because everyone knows who you are but outside that small town people will eventually recognize me."

"yeah tell me about it. Its shocking at first but you get used to it."

"no you got used to it because you're an attention whore." I said laughing and she covered her mouth."I'm playing Hanna."

"you better be because I am not an attention whore."

"I know I was joking."

"I really loved your album though not trying to sound like a groupie or anything."

"I love my groupies." she hit my shoulder and I started laughing when Gabby ran towards me.

"Mama I'm thirty."

"Lemonade?"

"yeah!" she said jumping up and down in front of me.

"Come on."

"what where you two talking about?"

"How Hanna is an attention W-H-O-R-E."

"I am not."

"You so are." Spencer said.

"you can be at times."

"I am offended by this."

"we still love you." Aria said wrapping her arms around Hanna.

"yeah yeah yeah sure you all do." we get to the stand and I order four icy Lemonades. I hand each of the girls one and then hand Gabby one.

"Thank You." she said taking a drink making a sour face.

"You know we could pay for stuff." Spencer said.

"I know but you are guess so I will treat for today."

"I expect the weekend rude comments were made about me." Hanna said.

"I said I was joking." she rolled her eyes and the girls started laughing.

"OMG its you its really her!" these two teenage girls come up to me screaming.

"Hey." I said smiling realizing they were fans.

"Can we please have your autograph?" one of the brunette teens asked.

"Yeah what are your names?"

"I'm Jessica and this is my sister Brittney." I signed their papers and they ran back to their family screaming.

"Mama who were they?"

"Fans baby."

"Fans of what?"

"my music."

"oh okay." she said and her face had confusion on it but that's only because she doesn't know about me being famous. I try to keep her away from it as much as possible minus the studio because I want her to have a normal life. We finish up at the zoo and decided to head home to get ready to go out for dinner. Everyone takes turns using the three bathrooms and by the time everyone is ready it is almost eight. we drive to the restaurant and surprisingly Emily is sitting in her car waiting.

"Gabby remember you cant say anything to mommy about aunties being here it's a surprise."

"okay." she said with a big smiled. Gabby and I get out the car and walk over to Em's car.

"Hey." she said smiling stepping out of the car kissing me then Gabby.

"hey baby ready?"

"yeah." she grabs her purse and starts walking towards the door.

"Woah I forgot my phone in the car."

"let's go get it." she said turning around and walking back towards the car with me. The girls were hiding on the driver side door and I open the passenger side.

"Babe can you walk to the other side I think its in the door." I told Emily and she walked over there and yelled when the Girls jumped up.

"Oh My God what are you doing here!" she said hugging them all one at a time smiling.

"Maya." Hanna said smiling.

"My you did this?"

"yeah I know how much you miss the girls so I asked them to come out for you."

"Thank you." she said hugging me and I smiled.

"Well lets go in I'm hungry." Hanna said and we laughed at how Hanna could turn a sweet moment into a 'Hanna Moment'. we get seated pretty quickly and give our drink order to the waiter and then our food orders. Gabby starts telling Emily about our trip to the Zoo when she mentions fans came up to me.

"Fans?" she asked looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah fans." I said as if it was obvious. "I do have an album and I'm signed to a label. so of course that comes with fans and groupies." I said looking at Hanna and smirking.

"Emily your acting as if you didn't know this." Hanna said.

"because I didn't know she was actually signed to a label. she keeps that part of her life secretive."

"I just want you to have a normal life so can we have this convo later before people realize who I am."

"you're that big?" Emily asked tilting her head.

"She has the best song out right now." Hanna said as if everyone should know that.

"SO Hanna knows your song but I don't?"

"you're cute when you mad."

"I'm not mad."

"I cant tell." I said laughing but place my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me. "Fine you know my song you sing it all the time I just don't say anything. I think its cute when you sing it." she was about to say something when the waiter brought out our drinks and food. "We can talk about it at home." I said and she nodded her head. Em and the girls talked and I silently ate my steak, watching Gabby color while eating her chicken tenders.

"Mama, I have to use the bathroom." she said and I stood up.

"I'm taking her to the bathroom." I said as I grab Gabby's hand. we walk to the bathroom and she used it then washed her hands. we walked back to the table finishing out meals and deciding to head home. I swear as soon as mines and Emily's feet were on the floors of our house she began to ask about my career again.

"Maya just tell me."

"you already know."

"What is your stage name?" she asked.

"You don't know her stage name?" Spencer asked.

"No she doesn't tell me these things."

"Maya!" all the girls said and I shrugged.

"How about I just sing the song you always are singing?"

"is it yours?"

"yes."

"Number 3?" Hanna asked.

"Yes number 3."

"Oh My God that's my favorite." I shook my head and lead Emily to sit on the couch and Hanna ran to sit down next to her to get a live show. I clear my throat and began to sing.

_All alone it was a fever_

_a cold sweat hot headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said show me something_

_he said if you dare come a little closer_

_round and around and around and around we go_

_oh now tell me tell me now tell me now you know_

_not really sure how to feel about it_

_something in the way you move_

_makes me feel like I cant live without you_

_it take me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

Emily covered her mouth in shock. "That's you?"

"Yeah."

"My." she said in a whisper and I watched tears weld in her eyes.

"and my stage name is Emaya." when I said that tears fell down her face and I smiled. "When I was signed they asked did I want to be presented as my name or a stage and I choose a stage. The names they were picking sucked and I told them I already had it. Emaya because it is a combination of my name and the girl I love." she jumped up and kissed me.

"I love you so much." she said kissing me again.

"I love you too."

"We're just going to go to bed now." Spencer said grabbing Hanna's arm. "Goodnight." they said walking upstairs and taking Gabby with them.

"You're the best thing that ever happen to me Emily."

"you're the best thing that I lost but am so glad I found."

"you're the one thing I wished I never lost."

"Mayan you never lost me I was always here." she said touching my chest. I let my tears fall when she called me by my nickname only she is allowed to call me.

"Let's go to bed." we walked upstairs kissed Gabby goodnight and climbed into bed intertwining our limbs together.

**A/N: that's its folks… here another author note. I need you guys to give me a cute nickname for Maya to call Emily. I would really appreciate that. Once again hoped you enjoyed and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabby POV:**

it was my first day of school here and I was scared. Mama let me stay home yesterday after she enrolled me and said that I could start tomorrow. My teacher name was Ms. Oliver and she was really nice. Mama walked me to the classroom and hugged me kissing me before I walked into the class room.

"Hello." Ms. Oliver said as I smiled up at her. "Everyone this is our new student I told you about Gabrielle. Can everyone say hello?" everyone yelled 'hey.' "Gabrielle can you tell everyone something about you like what you do for fun and where you moved from?" I nodded her head.

"I am from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I moved here with my mommies. Umm for fun I like going to the studios with my mama and going swimming with my mommy."

"Do you like swimming?" Ms. Oliver asked.

"yeah mommy teaching me to be as good as her."

"Okay go sit next to Jasmin. Jasmin raise your hand." I walked over to sit next to her and she smiled at me. She has mama color with light brown eyes. they were really pretty.

"I'm jasmin."

"I'm Gabby."

"So we are going to go over our times tables. DO you know your time tables?"

"Yeah my mommies helped me all the time."

"Okay. what is 2x2?"

"4!"

"8x3?"

"24!"

"Good now lets try something harder. 12x12?" everyone sat there thinking about it when I said

"144." I whispered.

"Right." she smiled at me and she went on saying some more time tables. I don't how much time went by but it was time to go to art and I was excited because I loved art.

" we have a new student Gabrielle." Jasmin said grabbing my hand and taking me towards the teacher.

"Hey Gabrielle, I'm Ms. Massey."

"Hey." I said shyly.

"We are drawing pictures of animals today. You think you up for it?" I nodded excitedly and she smiled guiding me to sit at one of the tables. she gave us all blank white paper and told us to draw our favorite animal. I like all animals except snakes, rats and bugs but I decided to draw an lion because I like their manes. Mama said my hair looks like a lion's mane when its been brushed out and it gets puff. I started drawing it and finish before everyone so I started coloring it. when I finish I sat there. Ms. Massey came up to me and picked up my pictures. "This is amazing Gabrielle."

"Thank you."

"Can I hand this on the wall?" I nodded my head yes and she smiled walking away. we went back to Ms. Oliver class and started walking on our reading lesson for the day. Lunch came and went then we went back to class to start science. the bell rung signaling it was time to go home. I walked to where the car riders stood and waited for mama to pick me up.

"Gabrielle Fields!" this man yelled and I walked up to him. He led me outside and open the back door to mama's car shutting the door.

"Hey baby girl how was school?"

"fun. I had art today and I drew a lion."

"you did? did your teacher like it?"

"yeah she put it on the wall."

"that's good baby did you like your teacher?"

"yeah she really nice and I made a new friend her name is Jasmin. she has really pretty eyes."

"what color are they?"

"light brown."

"that is pretty you want a happy meal?"

"yeah!"

**Maya POV:**

I drove down the road to McDonald and park the car. we walk inside and I order her a chicken nugget happy meal and myself a Big Mac. "Mama can we go to the studio please?"

"I have to go to the music studio and you can sit in and listen if you be quiet."

"I promise."

"okay well finish eating and then we are going." she started eating and finish everything. I finished up while she played with her toy and then we set off to head to our next destination. I pulled into the studio parking lot about thirty minutes later grabbing her hand and putting her bag on my shoulder. we walked inside going up on the elevator to the third floor.

"what's up Maya." the producers said and I nodded at him.

"Hey Mike. I got my little girl with me so she going to sit out here." I said and she sat down on couch. "Start on your homework. what you don't know when I come out I will help you okay?"

"I don't have homework tonight." she said looking up at me and I smiled. "well then you get to come sit here and listen." I said picking her up and sat her in the chair I usually would occupy." she bound excitedly in her seat and I smiled at how excited she was.

"Hey can you sing?" Mike asked Gabby and she nodded shyly at him. "Would you like to go sing with your mama?"

"Yeah!" she almost yelled and I smiled at Mike confused.

"But first I have to hear you sing." Gabby looked up at me and I nodded my head.

"You have to sing for him first." she nodded her head sitting up straight like I told her. She started singing Adele someone like you. while she was singing Mike looked up at me smiling and nodding his head. She finish putting her face into my stomach and I rubbed her back.

"That was beautiful baby."

"How old are you?"

"eight."

"you don't sing like an eight year old young lady. her voice is very mature for her age." Mike said looking up at me. I nodded my head. "Well we have two hours of studio time and we were just going to listen to some beats but I want to record her singing with you do you mind?"

"No, what you want us to sing?"

"Gabby what's your favorite song?"

"Umm Adele Turning Tables."

"You want to sing that with mama?"

"Yeah please?"

"go with your mom." he said and I grabbing her hand walking into the booth to get ready. I put the headphones on her ears and I put mines on. I see a camera set up and I clear my throat getting ready.

"Ready?" I asked Mike and Gabby. Gabby nodded her head and Mike gave a thumbs up. I heard the beat begin and I was going to start. we sung the entire song and I took my headphones off picking up my baby girl kissing her cheek and walking out to Mike.

"That was amazing." he said high fiving Gabby. He did his magic for a few minutes and then handed me a CD.

"What's this?"

"You two singing." he said. "I really want to get her on a track with you."

"That would be fun." I said smiling sitting down pulling her into my lap. I listen to some beats and Gabby fell asleep in my arms. we finish up and I grabbed her book bag carrying her to the car. I got home and Emily's car was already in the drive way. she was home early and was happy. I miss my baby. she is always working we never have time alone together. I parked the car and picked Gabby up walking into the house.

"Aw she sleep."

"yeah we were at the studio."

"really?"

"yeah I got something I want you to hear."

"oh now I can be apart of the famous side of you?" she asked and I walked laying Gabby on the couch then walking back into the kitchen wrapping my arms around Emily waist and kissing her neck several times before answering her question.

"You were always apart of it but I didn't want my lifestyle effect the normalcy of our relationship. I wanted you and Gabby to live a normal life and nothing but that. I never intended on shutting you out that life. I did it for you, for our daughter and for us." I kissed her neck again and she nodded her head.

"So what you want me to hear?"

"we can listen to it once Gabby wakes up."

"And what you want to do until then?"

"I can think of something." she turned around facing me and smiled. she licked her lips and lean forward kissing me.

"Not now because I don't want to be interrupted but –" she said looking from my lips to my eyes. "we can make out until its time to make dinner." I laugh out loud.

"You sounded like a teenager just now."

"shut up and kiss me." she said hitting my shoulder and I captured her lips. she flushed her body against mines and I hummed into it. I placed my hands on the hem of her skirt pulling it up to her high thigh. I put my hands on her waist signaling for her to jump up on the counter. I step in between her legs moving my lips from her lips down to her neck. she intertwined her fingers in my hairs pulling it slightly. I smiled moving further down to her chest then across back to the other side of her neck. I kissed her cheek then back to her lips. she bite down on my bottom lip and I stuck my tongue out licking her top lip. I pushed back rushing my head to her forehead. "I miss just kissing you." she said out of breath.

"I miss you."

"you have no idea."

"mama?" I heard Gabby say in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat turning putting my back where my front was just at.

"Yes baby?"

"did you let mommy hear it?"

"we were waiting on you." she walked over and I picked her up. she laid her head on my shoulder and I felt Emily kiss her. "Let's go get my computer." I whispered in her ear walking away to go upstairs to get my computer out my room. we walked downstairs and Emily was sitting on the couch waiting. "Ready?"

"yeah. Come sit in mommy lap." Emily told her pulling her into her lap. I put the CD in and pressed play. Emily starts nodding her head to the song when she heard my voice come in. she smiled at me then shocked spread across her face when she heard another voice. I pointed to Gabby and her mouth dropped.

_I want let you close enough to hurt me_

_no I want let you you to just desert me I cant give you_

_what you think you gave me its time to say goodbye_

(we sung together) _Turning Tables_

(Gabby Alone) _Under hardest skies I see you_

_where love is lost your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_as hard as you try no I will never be knocked down_

(we sung together) _ I cant keep up with your turning tables under your thumbs I can breathe_

Emily smiled big and tickled Gabby's side when the song ended. "That was amazing baby! You sounded so beautiful. You had fun singing with mama?"

"Yeah it was really fun." she peppered Gabby's face with kisses while Gabby giggled.

"I'm glad you have fun."

"Mike, the producer, wants her to sing with me on a track he is working on."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I mean it will be something fun for her to do and its nothing serious. School first for her."

"Exactly I mean as long as she with you I don't care. But Gabby How was school?" Gabby started telling Emily about everything that happened at school. I could tell Emily was sad missing taking her today but she had to work and couldn't take off. we well more I decided to go to Steak n Shake for dinner. I really wanted a steak burger and a chocolate milkshake. we come home and Emily wanted to get Gabby ready for bed. I laid down in bed turning on the TV waiting on Emily to come to bed. she walked in thirty minutes later smiling. "She's sleep."

"Good now, Emilia ven aqui." I said bending my finger back and forth.

"Emilia?"

"I thought it was time for a new sexy name for my sexy lady."

"Well Mayan I like it."

"gracias mama now lets finish what we started downstairs." I said turning the TV and the lamp off, letting the darkness and the feel of her body take over my body.

I woke up with Emily in my arms and I pulled her naked body closer to mines. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was five thirty. I kissed Emily forehead and she moved. "Emily, Em, Emilia, baby." everytime I called her she pulled her body closer to mines. "Em wakey wakey."

"No!"

"you have to go to work." I grab my robe slipping out of bed and she groans as a moved.

"Why are you getting out of bed?" she asked sitting up.

"because I have to get Gabby up for school." she started to pout her lip and I awe her face crawling back up the bed kissing her. she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me back down on her body kissing me passionately. she took her arms from around my neck and undid my robe slipping it off my body. Once she had it off she pecked my lips getting out of bed putting the robe on her body.

"This is mines." she said putting my robe on.

"You're such a freaking tease." she grin at me walking around the bed. "Can I have my robe back?" I asked sliding on my disguarded panties. she walked over to the closet door throwing me her robe. "This is yours."

"I know but I like yours better." I smiled at her wrapping the robe around my body.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Indeed I am." she pecked my lips going into the bathroom turning on the shower. I walked down the hall to wake Gabby up. when I open her door she was sitting up in her bed rubbing Oreo who was laying in her lap. "Morning baby."

"good morning."

"How long have you been up?"

"not long I heard Oreo whining so I put him up here with me."

"you want to eat first or take a shower?"

"shower." she said and I nodded going to turn on the shower for her. our mornings went by as usual until Emily said she was taking Gabby to school this morning. I agreed and kissed them bye. I went upstairs and got back into bed until I wanted to get into the shower. "Well I guess I'll go back to sleep." I said out loud to no one turning the lamp off and letting sleep over take me.

**A/N: well First I want to Thank **** 3 for the nickname for Emily. I really loved it and it was perfect. So how do we like our little multi-talented baby Gabby? There is a lot in store for her in store. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maya POV: **

**Four months later…..**

_within four months I have released my album and it was doing great. I decided after talking it over with Emily I was going to release a part of my personal life. I had an interview and I knew my personal life was going to come up as always. my manager told me to ignore the question but I decided not to listen this time. at this moment I am sitting on the couch in the of an interview._

_**you are on this song called 'Same Love' by Macklemore. How did that come about?**_

_Yes, I was asked to sing the chorus and I was honored. This song is special to me. The beginning 'I cant change even if I try' was when I was coming into myself and the second part 'my love my love she keeps me warm' I'm referring to my wife._

_**So the rumors are true? You are a lesbian?**_

_yes and proud to be._

_**Why didn't you come out before?**_

_I was out to my entire family and friends. I knew I was gay when I was in middle school. I have official been out since eighth grade. I didn't tell the whole world because that doesn't define me as a person or musician._

_**Is your wife in the industry also?**_

_No, my wife is not in the industry. she is a lawyer._

_**Do you look forward to having kids one day?**_

_I actually have a daughter she is eight. we adopted her a little over four years ago. I would love to have more or even adopt more. _

_**Would you say that you are a very private person?**_

_yes extremely private I don't like people knowing my business. _

_**Why did you hide the fact that you had a wife and a child?**_

_I like my private life private. _

_**What if your daughter wanted to be in the industry? Would you let her?**_

_she is very well on her way of getting into the industry. she is an amazing artist and she is actually singing on one of my songs on the album. but I encourage her to do whatever she wants. I will support her no matter what._

_**Well I enjoyed talking to you. Everyone this is it with the beautiful Emaya.**_

_Thank you_

"Okay Maya we have to go to this—"

"Cancel it."

"What?"

"You heard me cancel it. I have something to do."

"but this is important!"

"I don't care I have something more important to do."

"like what? we been planning this meeting for weeks."

"who is we cause I sure as hell didn't know about it."

"me and the team."

"See Lorence if you would have told me that we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Maya—"

"Call and cancel it. That's finally." I walked out the shows studio and got into the car followed by my manager Lorence. I'm in New York and I need to get back on a plane and get to Atlanta by three. I don't have time for a meeting with no one.

"Can you at least tell me what's more important than this meeting?"

"My daughter." He went silent and nodded his head. he called whoever he needed to and they agreed to reschedule the meeting. I was on a plane and back in Atlanta in a few short hours. It was about one and I was happy that I still had time to go home and change before going to get my girl. I decided since I didn't get to meet Gabby's teacher on the first day that I would go meet her since I was picking Gabby up anyways. I walked inside the school and got a visitor pass walking down the endless hallways looking for Ms. Oliver classroom. I knocked on the door once I found it and she opened it. she looked shocked when the door open and stepped back. I stepped in a little and she stood there speechless. I looked around and I seen Gabby talking to a little girl and I figured that was Jasmin.

"Mama!" she yelled once she looked up running towards me.

"Hey."

"what are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"I was this morning I just got back. go get your bag." you could hear the kids talking until once gasp really loud then screamed.

"Emaya!" a group of kids ran towards me and Ms. Oliver finally snapped out of it.

"Hey go back to your seats." they all groan sitting back at their desk. "I sorry about that. I'm Ms. Oliver."

"Maya Gabby's mom."

"its nice to finally meet you."

"she talks a lot about you."

"I hope its good."

"always. how is Gabby doing?"

"she fine she hit it off really well with Jasmin. speaking off here they come."

"Mama this is my best friend Jasmin."

"Hey Jasmin." she smiled and waved shyly. "Gabby its time to go." I waved at everyone and walked out grabbing Gabby's hand.

"Mama can Jasmin come over this weekend please?"

"I have to see baby."

"Please."

"I have to make sure I don't have to go out of town."

"why are you going out of town now all the time?"

"interviews for the album. But if I have to go somewhere this weekend you get to come with me."

"really?"

"yeah because Mommy has to work."

"okay."

I pull into the drive thru of chickfila and I got to chicken sandwiches, two waffle fries, and one large lemonade. once I had the food I drove down the street to the park behind the library. I grabbed the food and told her to follow me. we had a little picnic and then she went and played on the playground for a little while until it was time for us to go. My phone drew my attention away from Gabby playing and I answered it.

_Hello—hello—hello – I can hear you so speak or I'm hanging up_

they never spoke so I hung up the phone. "Gabby, lets go." she jumped off the swing and ran to me. I put her shoes back on her feet and we got back into the car. we drove home and she immediately grabbed Oreo and sat on the couch and started watching the TV. I walked towards the couch when the doorbell rung. I open the door and seen a Mexican lady standing there. I tilted my head and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Emily?"

"Not here what do you want?"

"I need to see her."

"Leave her alone how the hell did you find us?"

"I can find Emily anywhere." Kelly said smiling.

"go away before I kick your ass and I'm so serious."

"ha try if you like. I assume Emily hasn't told you about our pass."

"other than the fact you're a crazy bitch I never asked."

"Don't call me crazy!"

"say the lady who shows up and yells I'm not crazy."

"tell Emily I was here."

"not in a million years but okay. Bye-bye now."

I went and sat down next to Gabby. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"of course. where?"

"that little drug store up the street they have the best ice cream." I nodded my head telling her to come one and we got into my car driving to get us both some ice cream.

**Emily POV:**

I walked back into the office coming from my lunch break. "You have a lady waiting to meet you. she said she only wanted to see you no one else."

"thank you Chelsea." I said to my assistant walking into my office. I took a drink of water, buzzing for Chelsea to let the lady in."

"Hey I am Emily Fields. How are you?"

"Good I'm Cassandra Rodriguez. Cassie for short."

"How may I help you?"

"I want my daughter back."

"and where might she be?"

"from what I found out living with you."

"excuse me?"

"Gabrielle Maria Rodriguez is my daughter." I looked at her with a shock expression plastered on my face.

"I'm Sorry you have to leave."

"I'm not going nowhere." she said and I pushed the button buzzing for Chelsea.

"Send security to my office immediately."

"so you going to get security on me when you stole my child?" I didn't respond I just waited for security to come. my blood was boiling and I didn't want to get fired for losing my temper over this women. Security came and Cassie started to scream and yell louder then she already was. "This isn't over Emily believe me I will get my daughter back!"

I took a seat trying to wrap my mind around what just happen. I was face to face with the woman who left her child sitting on my door step in the rain. My boss knocked on the door walking inside and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"What was that about?"

"My daughter."

"what does that client have anything to do with your personal life?"

"I adopted my daughter four years ago after I found her sitting on my door step. her mother left a note saying she couldn't care for her no more. She even left a birth certificate for her. I legal adopted her in Pennsylvania."

"Did you have the paternal right terminated?"

"They couldn't find out who her biological mother was until she walked into my office."

"I'm sorry to say but if she fights to get her child she might win."

"I know don't remind me."

"I could get you the best lawyer I know to defend you."

"I have one already. two actually but thank you."

"No problem and go ahead and go home early." I nodded my head packing my bag and going home. when I got home Maya and Gabby were sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey babe what are you doing home so early?"

"something happen at work and they sent me home. Gabby come here baby." she ran towards me and I picked her up giving her a big huge and kiss.

"What happen?"

"we can talk about it later not right now. not in front of her." Maya nodded her head giving me a kiss. "How was New York?"

"Amazing as usual. Interview went well."

"that's great."

"Kelly stopped by."

"she found me again?"

"what do you mean again?"

"when she came to the house in Rosewood, I never told her I lived there. she fines me."

"what is up with you and her?"

"she just someone I should have never messed with."

"as in—"

"yeah bad idea before and after."

"Never took you for the psycho-crazy chick type."

"yeah she wasn't so psycho before I started with her."

"Ice cream?" she asked coming back with a pint.

"how did you know that what I needed?"

"I just know things." we sat on the couch watching TV while I ate ice cream. I needed a hot bubble bath and a huge glass of liquor to clear my mind.

"I'm going to take a bath." I told Maya placing a kiss on her cheek. I put the ice cream up and went upstairs to run myself a hot bubble bath. I got into the bath and soaked my entire body letting the heat relax my muscles. soft music was playing in the background and I slowly started to close my eyes trying to clear my mind when I heard the door open and then shut.

"What's wrong?"

"Maya."

"Tell me." she said standing behind the bath tub messaging my shoulders. "You're tense. talk to me."

"Gabby's mom came into my office today."

"WHAT!"

"she wants her back."

"she cant."

"she can. her rights were never terminated. if she goes to court she could possibly win custody."

"NO!" Maya yelled and I moved back and looked at her. "NO NO NO NO NO!" she walked out the bathroom slamming the door. I step out the bath wrapping my robe around my body. I walk into our bedroom and Maya was sitting at the foot of the bed with her head in her hands. I rubbed her back coaxing her to look at me.

"I know you don't want this neither do I but she—"

"But YOU don't know what Gabby –"

"Gabby What?"

"Nothing I don't want you to—"

"to what finish it!"

"No." she whispered shaking her head and walking out the room door.

"Maya! Maya! don't walk away from me!" she kept walking until she was in the kitchen. "What in the hell are you not telling me!"

"A lot okay! will you just fucking drop it Emily?" she yelled and I was taken back a little but I was going to back down.

"No I want to know what you know."

"no—no you don't. you don't want to know those things."

"how do you know those things?"

"nightmares she would have."

"Maya Anne Fields-St. Germain if you don't tell me—please just tell me." I begged. Maya walked closer to me grabbing my arms and looking me square in the eyes.

"Em, trust me, you don't not want to know. I don't not want that in your head. Just know they were nightmares for a reason. Now drop it before she hears." she kissed my cheek walking away.

tears started to fall down my face. what the hell was that suppose to mean? what the hell happen to my baby? who did whatever was happening in the nightmares? was it Cassie doing it or someone else? all these questions I had and only one person could give them too me, Cassandra.

The next few weeks was hard between Maya and I. we were distance with each other. we wouldn't kiss or touch or anything. it was like a brick wall was built and put in between us. we hardly said two words to each other. we were laying in bed and Maya had her back to me. I let out a deep breath and rolled over.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing Maya." I felt her turn over. "Look at me." I turned over and we were face to face. "I'm Sorry." a small smile appeared on my face.

"I'm sorry too."

"we can't let this get between us."

"you're keeping out."

"for your own good Em. I wouldn't do anything that wasn't for yours or Gabby's good."

"I know but I don't like not knowing something about our daughter."

"I'm still not telling you what but she needs therapy. she remembers a lot more about being with that woman."

"she has told you?"

"no, she subconsciously remembers." I nodded my head and sighed.

"i've missed you."

"I've missed you too." she placed a soft kiss on my lips and I moved closer to her body wrapping my arm around her waist falling into a peaceful slumber.

It was Spring Break and I put in for a week vacation. Maya wants to take Gabby to California since she has never been. Maya calls a cab to take us to the airport while I finish packing our bags. The taxi blows its horn and we grab everything we need to leave. once at the airport, we boarded our plane and waited until we reached Sunny California.

"we going to my grandma house." Maya said as with grabbed our baggage. I was holding Gabby who was asleep on my shoulder. I grabbed one of the suitcases and walked outside to catch a cab. Once inside Maya gave the Cabby the address to her grandma's house. i sat Gabby in the middle putting her seat belt on laying her head in my arms.

"I haven't been here in forever."

"I know the last time we came here was Spring Break senior year."

"Good times."

"it was."

"I got in a lot of trouble for that though."

"it was worth it."

"every minute of it." we laughed thinking back to the memory.

"_Em, come with me to Cali for Spring break." _that's all Maya had to say. _that night I went home packed a suitcase and waited until my mom went to work to leave. I told my mom that I was staying at Hanna's that her mom said it was okay. _

_when we landed in LAX I couldn't express how happy I was. I was in California for the first time with the love of my life. We went to the hotel and had the best day, the night was even better. the week was going by fast. it was Thursday and my mom called yelling._

"_Where are you!"_

"_I told you at Hanna's."_

"_You're not there Emily." _

"_Not now but that's where I been!"_

"_Hanna's mom said you were never there and don't use Aria or Spencer either because I already asked."_

'_**What!' Maya mouthed. 'My Mom.'**_

"_Emily, where are you?"_

"_I'll be home Saturday."_

"_Emily where are you?"_

"_I'm in California."_

_she started to yell and I moved the phone away from my ear. __**'I'm in trouble'**__ I said with a smirk. when she finally yelling I hung up the phone. _

"_I'm in so much trouble."_

"_well at least you're having fun before lock down."_

"_yeah oh well."_

"Em, we're here." Maya voice brought me out of my thought. I have to say that was the most rebellious thing I did back in high school and it was the most fun I had. I picked Gabby up and we walked up to the front door. Maya knocked and when the door open all you heard was the scream coming from her grandma.

"Maya baby I missed you."

"Hey grandma I missed you too." they hugged and I smiled at the interaction. "Grandma you remember Emily."

"Hey baby its been so long."

"I know I haven't had a chance to come back over here."

"Who is this little cutie pie?" I looked down to see Gabby had her eyes open.

"this is our daughter Gabby, Gabby this is your Grandma Anne."

**A/N: I know its been a while but I have truly been busy and still am but I stopped to type this quick chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and if there are any errors please excuse me. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maya POV:**

Gabby was holding on tight to Emily's hand. "Gabby this is your grandma." Gabby buried her head into my back not wanting her face to be seen.

"Well, I have a fresh tray of chocolate chip cookies I guess I'm just going to have to share with you two." with that Gabby removed her head from behind Emily and looked at her grandma. "Would you like some cookies?" She nodded her head and my grandma smiled. she reached her hand out and surprisingly Gabby took her head leading her to the kitchen.

"I thought you forgot about your poor old grandma child."

"I could never forget about you."

"then why haven't you called?"

"I don't know. honestly, but I did miss you."

"I missed you too. so when did you think you was going to tell me that you were married and that you have a child?"

"I don't know."

"Do your parents even know?" I looked at the floor not wanting to look at her or Emily. Emily didn't know that I didn't tell anyone.

"Maya, when is the last time you talked to your parents?" Emily asked me and I just stayed quiet looking at my black converse. "Maya look at me." I looked up and I sighed.

"Graduation."

"Which graduation?"

"High school. I might have spoke a few times in college but nothing in the last six years."

"Maya!" My grandma and Emily yelled.

"Your mom calls me all the time wondering whether or not I have spoken to you."

"Now she decides to care."

"You will not speak of my daughter, your mother like that! Do you understand me?"

"yes ma'am."

"Where is your phone?"

"right here." she put her hand out and I handed her the phone. she pushed some buttons then handed me the phone back. I looked down and she was calling my mother. I looked at her and she gave me the face I haven't seen since I was in middle school.

_Hello_

_hey mom_

_Maya?_

_yeah _

_Baby—I miss you_

I stood up and walked outside sitting on the porch steps.

_really?_

_yes you are my daughter of course I miss you why would you ever doubt that_

_I missed you too_

_what made you call me after five and a half years_

_grandma called you actually and handed me the phone. I'm in Cali for a week and staying here since I haven't seen her in forever_

_tell me how have you been? I see all your dreams came true._

_yeah more then you know. I'm great really busy. I live in Atlanta now._

_when did this happen?_

_umm a while back its only been a few months_

_That's great_

_yeah I want you to meet someone. I should have introduce you a long time ago but I guess I was mad for stupid reasons. can you come to Cali?_

_yeah I can be on a plane tonight. _

_okay well call me when you land and I'll come pick you up_

_Okay_

_alright bye_

_Maya—_

_yeah_

_I love you_

_I love you too mom_

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. I really do miss my mom. I didn't realize until then how much I missed talking to her and hearing her voice. I wiped away the few tears that manage to fall down my face when I heard the door open and shut. I felt familiar hands wrap around my neck and a soft kiss was placed below my ear.

"how it go?"

"good actually. I miss my mom Em."

"I know baby." I turned in her arms and cried silently in her neck. she rubbed my back until my tears dried.

"How could I just stop talking to her for so long? how could I just shut her completely out my life?"

"Well maybe you can let her in now?"

"I am and will. she's coming to Cali tonight. I am going to pick her up from the airport."

"you want me to come with?"

"no stay her with Gabby. I didn't tell her I was married or about Gab."

"Maya!"

"I told her I wanted to introduce her to someone. I don't want to tell her over the phone and be like 'well even though I have been a horrible daughter let me make it worst by telling you I got married four years ago and you have a granddaughter'. That's not something I want to say over the phone."

"when you say it like that yeah it sound horrible."

"plus I'm her only child and I got married. she wasn't even there for it. I didn't tell her. she missed out on something that is never going to happen again."

"you damn right." she said and kissed my neck. I started to laugh.

"I'm hungry lets go get some food." I stood up walking inside to see Gabby sitting next to grandma as she showed her pictures of me as a kid. "Gabby don't listen to anything she say about me it's not true." Gabby laughed as grandma whispered something in her ear.

"How did the conversation go with your mom?"

"good she coming here tonight."

"that's great."

"yeah we are going out for pizza, do you want to come or bring you something back. it doesn't matter what."

"no I have somewhere to go."

"grandma where you going?"

"my friend is coming to get me."

"is your friend a man?"

"yeah."

"Grandma!"

"what? I have to have a life Maya."

"what about grandpa?"

"well before he died we said that if either was alive longer than the other we have to find someone to make us happy."

"that's sweet." Emily said.

"No that's nasty. the only thing old people should be doing is staying in the house, watching the price is right and cooking food. not going out with their 'boyfriend' doing God know what. That's nasty."

"I watch the price at right at twelve and trust me God knows what we do if you know what I mean." she winked her eye and I wanted to vomit.

"That is gross thanks for the visual." Emily smacked my arm and I looked at her. She got up and walked out the room. "So that's a no on food right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow your car until tomorrow?"

"Yeah keys are on the table baby have fun."

we went to my favorite pizzeria of all times OZ and I haven't been here in forever. I almost forgot how good their pizza is. "I have to go to the bathroom." Gabby said and I looked at her.

"I told you to go at home."

"I didn't have to go then but I do now."

"I will take her." Emily said grabbing Gabby's hand and walking to the bathroom. I took my phone out and started to play subway surf until the pizza came.

"Maya? Is that you?" I looked up and seen a face I haven't seen since in a very long time.

"Justin?"

"Hey I thought that was you. You still look beautiful."

"thank you."

"how have you been other than being famous."

"great actually. how about you?"

"good."

"I'm glad to see the rich and famous lifestyle hasn't gotten to you yet."

"I wouldn't let something like this change who I am."

"I'm glad." I looked over my shoulder to see Emily and Gabby walking back to the table.

"Mama, can I have ice cream?"

"After you eat your pizza." I looked to see a shocked expression on Justin face. "Justin this is my daughter Gabby and my wife Emily. Emily this is Justin." Emily raised her eye brow and I nodded my head.

"Hey Justin."

"hey. I didn't know you were—"

"Married? Gay?"

"That and has a kids. never thought I would see you married with a kid."

"well she made me change my mind."

"well it was nice meeting you and seeing you again but I have to go." I watched him walk away and I shrugged my shoulders. the waiter placed our pizza on the table and we ate. we got some ice cream and then went back to my grandma house. it was about nine at night and my mom had next me saying they were landing in about twenty minutes.

"I am going to get my mom from the airport. see you in a few."

"Mama I want to go." Gabby said as I grabbed the keys off the side table.

"Not right now."

"Please mama I want to go."

"next time baby. Em." Emily walked over picking Gabby up because I knew Gabby was about to start screaming when I left.

"Let's go take a bath while mama gone and when you get out she should be on her way back." while Emily talked to her I walked out the door. I got in the car pulling out the drive way when Gabby came outside jumping up and down. I hated seeing her cry like that but I needed to talk to my mom without her being distracted by her new granddaughter. the ride wasn't that long to the airport and when I got there my mom was coming out the airport. I ran to her wrapping my arms around her. she started to cry and I couldn't stop my own tears from falling.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mommy." I heard someone clear their throat and I opened my eyes to see my dad standing there sporting a smile just like my moms. "Daddy!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up a little bit. My dad was never my favorite person but like they say absent makes the heart grow fonder.

"God I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too." I helped place their bags in the car and we were off.

"how have you been?" my dad asked.

"Good. I'm happy."

"that's all that matters to me."

"is there someone special?" my mom asked.

"yeah."

"How long have ya'll been together?"

"Umm almost five years married for four years."

"You're married?" They both asked and I nodded my head.

"What's his or her name?" my mom asked.

"You have to wait and see."

"Well they want compare to no Emily. I loved that girl almost as much as you did. I hate that you two broke up in college. I really would have loved for her to be my daughter-in-law." I smiled. Only if my mom knew that's exactly who it is.

"well things happen. you can't dwell on the pass."

"So how is the music business treating you?" My dad asked.

"Good. I love it. I'm also an artist. I make and sell my paintings and sculptures."

"That's great."

"So how is work and things back at home?"

"home is fine." they both say. "Business is good we are still traveling a lot but not as much as we used too. only for a couple days here and there." my dad finishes. we talk about random things getting caught up when my mom asked why I moved to Atlanta.

"I moved there because my wife job transferred her."

"So it's a girl?" She questions.

"yes."

"what does—"

"Oh look we are here." I say pulling into the driveway. "Grandma not here she went out with her "Boyfriend."

"My mother has a boyfriend?" I nodded my head and she made a queasy face.

"That's what I said." I walk inside first and Emily is sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Baby." I said kissing her. I didn't remove my mouth from hers until I heard my dad clear his throat again. I pull back a little but not far enough for them to see her face. "Mom, dad meet my wife." I said moving and my mom face dropped until she screamed wrapping Emily in a huge hug.

"Thank God she married you." she said. My dad hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Where is she?" I whispered in Emily ear so my parents wouldn't hear. she looked over to the room and I nodded my head walking to the room. I walked inside and Gabby was laying face down on the bed. "Baby girl look at mama please." she turned over looking at me. I put my arms out in front of me inviting her into my embrace. "I want you to meet your grandma and grandpa. You ready?"

"Yeah that's where you went?"

"yeah that's where I went. but I needed to talk to them without you in the car. that's why I didn't want you to go." she nodded her head and I kissed her cheek. I grabbed her hand and lead her out with her standing behind me. "Mom, dad I want you to meet Gabrielle. Gabby this is your—" she pulled her to the front of me. "grandma and grandpa." tears immediately started to run down my mothers' face. she had one hand covering her mouth and the other her chest.

"Why are you crying?" Gabby asked my mom.

"She's crying because she happy to see you." my dad said bending down to her level. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you." she smiled and his eyes lit up. "Mama said that you're my grandpa."

"yeah but you can call me papa." my mom finally moved towards her bending down. she didn't say anything she just open her arms and Gabby walked forward wrapping her arms around her neck. Gabby walked back to me and we sat on the couch.

"Why did you hide her?"

"I didn't exactly hide her I just didn't tell you." I stated. I mean it was the truth I just didn't tell them about her.

"why?" my mom asked.

"I was mad."

"Gabby come on baby its time for bed. say goodnight." Emily said. Gabby said goodnight and kiss me goodnight before she hugged her grandparents. She didn't take long to adjust to them. she usually is shy and refuse to speak. once I heard the door shut I turned back to my parents.

"Why were you mad?" My dad asked calmly.

"You two were never there. you were always gone. I was always along and then we move. we moved away from my family, my friends, my life. I was mad because the things that I had that made me feel welcome and not alone was taken from me because you decided you wanted to move to the middle of nowhere. Don't get me wrong that was the worst and best experience of my life. I met Emily and she helped me feel less alone. but she couldn't fill that hole that was meant for you two. I knew you loved me and I loved you guys but I held all that anger in and when I finally left I left."

"Why didn't you tell me that? why didn't you say something sooner? I would have quit my job if I knew it bothered you so much. I would do anything for you. you are my child, my flesh and blood." my mom said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I would have did anything to make you happy. I wish you would have said something or I would have notice." we sat there. my mom and I crying and my dad looking at me blankly.

"Daddy, please say something."

"I didn't know. I didn't pay attention. I wish I could change it but I cant and all I can say is that I'm sorry." he got up and walked out the door. I started to cry harder. My mom moved over next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry—baby I'm so so so sorry I hurt you." I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry too." she nodded her head kissing my forehead.

"your dad and I are going to stay at a hotel a few blocks away. I'll see you in the morning okay baby." I nodded my head and she grabbed her suitcase walking out the door. Emily walked out the room and immediate wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her arms. she laid back on the couch and I laid my head on her chest as she whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I finally stopped crying and she was drawing circles in my back. I kissed her chest right below her neck.

"I love you." I whispered and I kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too now lets go to bed."

The next few day was filled with trips to the beach, to six flags, to Disney land and everything else fun in Cali meant for a kid. Gabby had a huge smile on her face and she kept telling me how she wants to move here. Honestly it was a bad idea but Emily job was in Atlanta not here so she will just have to enjoy the visits. it was Thursday and I decided to take the family out to dinner. My parents were going to meet us there. We get to the restaurant and sit at a table seating six. Once everyone placed their orders the table got silent. you could tell someone wanted to speak but just didn't know what to say.

"I really need someone to start talking." My grandma said.

"How have you been mama?"

"good baby. I wish I got to see you and my babies over here more."

"I'm going to start visiting more I promise."

"a phone call every once in awhile would be nice too. A letter would work."

"No one sends letters anymore grandma."

"Well I do and so do my friends. we aren't into this technology."

"Gabby, you might need to show grandma Anne how to work an ipad before we leave." I said smiling at Gabby who was smiling back at me.

"What's an ipad?" Gabby started to explain what an ipad was when my mom directed her attention towards me.

"Why so distance?"

"what do you mean?"

"you are ignoring us. I can sense you are here but your mind is elsewhere."

"mom what are you talking about? I'm here, my mind is here."

"Don't raise your voice to your mother!"

"I wasn't—"

"Maya!"

**Emily POV:**

"_Maya!"_ Her dad yelled. she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. I grabbed her hand under the table giving it a squeeze. she stood up and walked away from the table, heading for the front door.

"Gabby stay here we'll be right back." I said getting up following Maya outside. when I got outside I couldn't see where she had gone. I walked to the other side of the building and there Maya was smoking a cigarette.

"Put it out." I said walking up to her. she looked at me and shook her head.

"Don't start please I need it."

"no put it out. I'm serious." she took one more drag and dropped the cigarette to the ground twisting on it with the heel of her shoe.

"Happy?"

"Yes." I said grabbing her waist making her face to fully. "What happen back there?"

"I'm just irritated that's all."

"with your parents?"

"yes. my mother saying I can "sense" but she couldn't sense that her daughter needed her attention, her daughter was sad and lonely. did she sense that? no, she thought everything was fine."

"Maya let it go."

"I can't."

"you can. be the mother you desperately wanted yours to be for Gabby." she nodded her head and smiled.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I guess you wish upon a star." I laugh and walked away. she caught up intertwining our fingers. we walked back into the building taking our seats just as the food was coming out. Everyone started to eat. it was a comfortable silence among the table.

"Why did you come back you Cali?" Maya's mom spoke up.

"Because my real mommy is coming back for me." Gabby spoke up. Maya and I turned our heads and looked at her.

"What?" I asked maybe I heard her wrong.

"I heard you and mama talking one night." my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. that was something I didn't want her to know.

"What is she talking about?"

"Gabby is adopted." I said turning my head to face her. "I adopted her when she was four and then Maya adopted her when she was five." her mom just nodded her head not knowing what to say. we needed to talk to Gabby when we get back home because this is going to affect her more than anything.

we finish up dinner and headed back to grandma's house. when we got in grandma immediate went to bed said she was tired. Gabby was sitting on the couch watching cartoons while Maya and I stand in the kitchen.

"how are we going to tell her this?" I asked my mind running with several different thoughts.

"I don't know I really wish she hadn't heard us that night."

"we thought she was asleep. we put her to bed. when did she—"

"our door was close so she had to have open it."

"let's go talk to her because she about to have her life change."

"yeah but when need to try to keep her home life a normal as possible so she doesn't realize anything is different." I nodded my head. I could feel tears building up and I was fighting for them not to fall.

"Gabrielle we need to talk to you."

"is it about what I said at dinner?"

"yeah baby."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"No baby its okay. we didn't want to tell you until we got back home. but yes you birth mom wants you back but—"

"you cant let her take me!"

"Baby that's not going to happen me and your mommy will do everything to keep you with us."

"she used to hurt me when she was mad or let other people do it." I remember when I first found her I asked did anyone ever touch her down there but now I need to ask this question again.

"Gabby, do you remember anyone touching you down there? your private part?" she looked down and when Maya touch her chin to lift her face she had tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Maya asked pulling her into her lap.

"I don't remember but in my nightmares I have some time someone is." I bend down so I am right in front of her and kiss her cheek.

"come here baby." I picked her up and rocked side to side. she wrapped her arms around my neck burying her face into the crook. "Let's watch a movie." I said and she nodded her head. I told her to go get a movie out her bag and come back. she ran to the room and I turned to Maya. "We need to take her to a doctor and get her checked."

"she needs a therapist."

"I want to know if someone actually molested my baby."

"will they be able to tell?"

"they will be able to tell if there was ever trauma to it."

"well we could do it back in Atlanta?"

"as soon as we get back." with that Gabby came in holding her favorite Disney movie 'Beauty and the Beast'. we all fell asleep on the couch. Maya's back against the couch, my back to her and Gabby's back to me.

**Landing back in Atlanta…..**

it was Saturday and I was honestly tired from the flight. we went inside ate something then we all crawled into my bed and fell to sleep. I woke up to Gabby tossing and turning in her sleep. she was sweating and I started to draw circles in her back to calm her. she settled down and I pulled her closer pulling my fingers through her curls. she open her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey, have a bad dream." she nodded her head and I pulled her to lay on my chest. "Want to tell me about it?" I asked rubbing her back. she shook her head no and I nodded. "everything going to be fine." I really hope it was.

**A/N: Okay so here it is. Thank you to the guest who is giving me really great ideas. I hoped you all enjoyed this story and sorry it is taking so long to get these updates out but school is hectic. It's the last few week until my summer vacation and I have endless amounts of test coming. But the best news about that though is that My Summer Vaca I can write and get chapters out faster. I will not have any work that needs to be completed during that time frame the only thing that might be in the way is if I get a job. **

**So review and tell me what you like don't like. what you want to see and what you would like to see happen or not. If any questions review and ask or PM me. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

about a year later… (Gabby is ten, Emily and Maya are both twenty eight)

**Emily POV:**

Today Maya and I had to be at court. Cassandra went through with her threat and is actually taking us to court for custody. Maya is beyond pissed but I have to keep my cool. I know the ropes and I know this is not going to be an open and shut case. We talked to Gabby about it and she didn't really say anything except, "I don't want to be with her I want to stay with you."

"Gabby, it's time to go or you're going to be late." I yelled up to her. she came walking down the stairs with her book bag on. she was in the fifth grade. I remember when she was just four and now six years later my baby is ten.

"Where is mama?"

"I'm right here." Maya said walking out of the kitchen with Gabby's lunch box. "Here you go sweetie." she kissed Gabby's cheek and we walked to the car locking the house up.

"Moms are you scared?"

"For what?" I asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"About going to court."

"We're nervous." I said speaking for both of us because I knew that wasn't going to be Maya's answer. we dropped Gabby off at school and headed towards the courthouse. we waited four hours until we were finally called into the court room. Sandra was sitting at the table on the right with her lawyer and we walked left sitting at our table to the left with our lawyer, no other than Mrs. Hastings. Spencer told her what was going on and she offered to do the case pro-bono. I offered to pay but she refused saying, 'it would feel wrong, you're like a daughter to me and that little angel is like my own grandchild. give me the honor of doing this.' I was I suppose to oppose after that speech.

"All rise." the bailiff said as the judge walked into the court room. we all sat down and listen to the judge opening saying.

"Okay Mr. Wilson, your client is asking for custody of her daughter?"

"Yes your honor."

"Why was custody lost in the first place?"

"she still has maternal rights to the child but Mrs. Hastings clients hold custody through the adoption of the child."

"Is all the paper work present?"

"Yes your honor I have all of the paper work that my clients' have provided." Mrs. Hasting said standing handing the bailiff that papers.

"Mrs. Hastings, can your client explain how she adopted the child without the mother giving up the rights of the child." Veronica nodded her head and looked at me and I stood.

"Your honor about six years ago, I came home from my office in Philadelphia. when I arrived home it was raining and there was a little girl sitting on my front porch. she had a duffle bag with her and she was crying. when I went through the bag I found a letter that is in the paper work Mrs. Hasting gave you."

I stopped as she held up a finger to read the letter. she nodded her head and I continued.

"I realized her mother was not coming back for her and I didn't want to call social service just yet because I knew she was scared. after spending the day with her I fell in love with her. the following week I contact a family law lawyer I knew and had the paper work filed that I need to make this child mines."

"Ms. Rodriguez, why would you leave a child, let alone your own, on the side of the road?"

"Ma'am I was on drugs and the situation I was in was not good for her. I needed help and that's what I left to go do."

"couldn't the child be left in the custody of a family member?"

"At the time my family refused to talk to me. I haven't talked to them ten years prior to me doing what I did."

"Why not call social service?"

"I was not thinking."

"clearly I see that. What is it that your client would like Mr. Wilson?"

"Custody of her child."

"You do know that custody will not be granted immediately but I will allow visitation with the child. I feel that the paper work that Ms. Rodriguez has provided that she has gotten her life together. she has a stable job, a stable job and decent income."

Maya squeezed my hand so hard at what the judge said and I thought she broke it. I was just as heated and blood boiling about this as she was but I had to control myself. I might have to stand in front of this judge with a case on day and I need her to have a good impression on me.

"Mrs. Fields-St. Germains, I understand that this is a hard time for you but it is impairative that this child get to know her biological mother. Ms. Rodriguez visitation will be supervised by either one or both of you. It will be at public location like a park every Saturday."

I lean over and whisper something in Veronica's ear and she nods.

"Are there any questions?"

"Yes your honor, my clients will like to know would their daughter's extracurricular activities that she has to attend on Saturday be changed?"

"what and when are they?"

"she takes piano and violin lessons. she takes dance classes and swimming lessons. on Saturday she usually has swimming at ten in the morning til' two that afternoon. following that she goes to her dance class which is from three til' five."

"she is a busy child."

"Yes your honor this are things she asked to be put into."

"are there anything else?"

"She also goes to an art and music studio with my wife but that is not on Saturday though." she nods her head and looks down in front of her. "well, the visitation will be changed from every Saturday to every Sunday for two hours. if the child would like to cut it short that is allowed, if the parents of this child feel you are being inappropriate they may cut it short." she looked up as she stopped writing and looked at me.

"I know that you know the rules of a supervised visitation Mrs. Fields, I expect the same rules to apply."

"yes your honor."

she explained a little more information and dismissed us from her courtroom. Maya walked out before anyone else could. when we finally got downstairs to the car Maya was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" i said looking around the parking lot.

"She upset she probably just went to cool down."

"I'm upset to that doesn't give her the right to just walk off like that."

"Emily, calm down. she is nearby she wouldn't leave without you. Now this visitation she has Sunday, do it by the rules. If you don't that's only going to give her a way in even more. The social worker that is working with her will be present also. you are going to meet at the Forest Park park. it's a great distance away from your house and it's a family environment." I nodded my head and took a deep breath when I seen Maya walking towards me. she still looked mad but a little less hostle.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Maya I am going to make sure everything goes right with this trust me."

"I trust you and thank you."

"it's no problem. I'll you see girls later and tell Gabby I said hi."

"Well do and please tell the girls I said hey." she nodded giving us both a hug and walking away.

"Hungry?" I asked Maya once we were seated in the car.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"The Varsity."

"What is that?"

"Some of the best food in Atlanta." she said as if I should have known that."

"You know how to get there?"

"Yeah switch seats." Once we switched seats we headed to The Varsity. she drove up the ramp to park upstairs. they had a car hop service where the waiter comes outside to take your order but she said we had to go inside to get the experience. "Let's go." we walked inside and every single table was full. I seen children was uniforms on eating and was walked down a few stairs and seen old people eating hot dogs. this place was packed. we finally make it to the ordering part and there is so many people here.

"We're going to be here forever."

"No we're not this is going to be fast."

I hear a lot of commotion and 'What will you have, what will you have!' being yelled by the cashiers.

"Oh, know what you want before you get up there. you have to know what you want."

"I want a cheese dog with fries and a sprite." she nodded her head and we stepped forward. there was one person in front of us and he had his food a minute after her ordered it.

"What will you have, what will you have!"

"Can I have a double cheese burger with everything, a cheese dog hold the chilli, a medium fries and a order of onion rings with two sprites." she paid for the food and just like the man before we got our food a minute later. There were so many people back there working moving at a fast pace. I could never do that job and I applaud them for that.

"Come on lets find a table." we walked back towards the entrance and found a table to the left by the windows. Maya hands me my food and she looks at me while i took a bite of my hot dog.

"Mhm, oh my god that is good."

"Yes it is. but these onion rings are the best." she said taking a bite. "Here try it."

"Oh god that is good." we ate and I was in heaven this food was so good. we finish eating and she decided she wanted to go shopping downtown. We went to over a dozen small boutique buying clothes and shoes. it was time to go get Gabby from school and we left.

**Maya POV:**

"Mama, can I go to the dance Friday?" Gabby asked as soon as she got in the car.

"hey mama, hey mom. Hey Gabby how was school? great, mama can I go to the dance Friday. I don't know Gabby your mom and I need to talk about it. okay. well Gabby are you hungry?"

"Okay mama I get it, gosh." I smiled and Emily started to laugh. "You know you could have just said hi to my question."

"I know but you needed to see how the conversation was supposed to go."

"and yes I am hungry."

"What would you like?"

"Chinese." I drove around the corner and got her some Chinese food before heading home.

"I'm going upstairs to sleep." I said not wanting to be up anymore. I am emotionally and mentally drained from this morning I need to sleep and recharge. I put on sweat pants and a tank top, crawl under the cover and put my head into the pillow.

the week goes by fast and Sunday is finally here. We get ready and head to the park to meet Cassandra. when we get to the park I can see Sandra and the social worker talking. Sandra looks at us and smiles. I stop and turn to look at Emily and Veronica.

"Mrs. Hastings, can you take Gabby to get some ice cream please?"

"Maya—"

"I know she gets two hours, this won't cut into that I just—we just need to know some things before hand." she nods and I look down to Gabby. "Go with nanny Veronica while we talk to Sandra first."

she didn't say anything and left with Veronica. when we finally reached Sandra and the social worker neither were pleased.

"I get two hours. where is she going?" Sandra yelled.

"To get ice cream."

"Mrs. St. Germain, that's against—"

"She is coming back and she gets her two hours, but before I sit my ten year old daughter in front of the woman that abandoned her we need questions answered. I don't care what a judge or a social worker say." Sandra looked at the social worker and nodded her head. we sat at the picnic next to us and I took a deep breath.

"Why?" was the first thing I asked. Emily grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Why did you leave her like that?"

"I was on drugs, I needed help."

"couldn't you have gave her to family?"

"they wouldn't talk to me because of the drugs and they didn't know I had her."

"social services could have helped."

"no I didn't want them to have her. I wanted her."

"You abandoned her. you didn't have her."

"I know."

"answer this. she has dreams of men and you screaming, being put in a closet while you yelled. what was that?"

"she remembers that?"

"Yeah and had it quick frequently when she was younger."

"my boyfriend, well suppler. she never really seen him . I tried my hardest to kept him and the drugs away from her. he would beat me, if I didn't do what he wanted. when he would start hitting me I would run to the living room and put her in the closet locking it so he couldn't get to her. I never knew if he would hurt her but I knew that was safe for her. I didn't want her to see that I couldn't help what she hear."

"Where you on drugs when you had her?"

"no I was clean. I was using when I got pregnant but I found out early enough to quit without her having withdrawals."

"Has she never been molested?"

"No."

"She dreams about that too."

"what is the dream about?" the social worker asked.

"She said a man comes in her room and he touches her." Emily said and the social worker nods.

"He never touched her. I remember that day it was before her birthday. I woke up and he wasn't in bed but his stuff was there so I knew he was. Gabby had her own room and own bed and was never in mines. I ran to her room and he was there, standing in her room watching her sleep. I beat him because he could have touched her. he left and I packed her stuff." she stopped wiping her face of the tears that fell. "I put her clothes and everything else in the bag. I took her to the library and fixed the birth certificate. went home got the keys to his car and drove from New York to Rosewood. it looked nice and I seen families so I left her. I told her I'll be back and left."

"you never came back though." Emily spoke up wiping her eyes.

"I went home got some drugs. got high for three days straight then went to rehab. it took a year to get straight but I got my crap together."

"why now? why come back now? she is ten!"

"I know how old she is I gave birth to her! I missed my daughter every single day! there wasn't a day I didn't think of her! but I couldn't just get her and take her back to a hell hole! I got my shit together, got a better job and a nicer apartment. I left the drugs alone, got my family back the only thing I'm missing is my daughter Gabby!"

"we raised her for six years! she calls us mama!"

"I don't care you will never be her mother!"

"you think it takes birth to call yourself a mother."

"I'm her mother whether you like it or not."

"Ladies!" the social worker said and I sat back down and out Sandra's face.

"Who is her father?"

"His name is Emmanuel Blackwell. He is black and Puerto Rican and he is dead."

"How did he die?" Emily asked softly.

"Drive-by, stray bullet hit him." she wiped her face against before speaking. "He seen her, he loved her, he named her."

"I thought her last name was Rodriguez?"

"It is her original last name. he said he didn't like his last name with her name."

"look she will be back soon but I need to know before her. Does she have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, five others. Three older, two younger." My eyes grew wide in shock. how old was she? before I could ask I seen Gabby and Veronica coming back.

"Mama, I got you and Mami a limemade."

"Thanks baby." she sat in between Emily and I and looked at Cassandra.

"Are you my real mom?"

"Yeah I gave birth to you."

"What's your name?"

"Cassandra, but you can call me Sandra or Cassie."

"okay."

"tell me about yourself?"

"I am a singer, artist, dancer, swimmer and a play lots of instruments."

"What kind of instruments?"

"Piano, guitar, violin, cello, drums, and that's it."

"that's a lot."

"yeah but I want to play them all. Mama teaches me and I got to lessons."

"you can asked me something if you want to know it."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-five."

"You don't look that old." I spoke up and she smiled. she had a really pretty smile.

"thank you. I'm glad drugs didn't take a toll."

"do I have brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah you have a lot."

"How many?" Gabby perked up at the sound of that.

"You have three sisters and two brothers."

"How old are they?" Emily asked.

"The youngest two are mines and they are two and one. the older three are her dad's and they are twenty, eighteen, and sixteen. He would be forty today."

"Can I meet them?"

"One day yes you can but we have to work there."

"why did you leave me?"

"I was doing drugs and I knew… that they would take better care of you then I could then."

This is how the rest of the two hours went, us talking. I hated that she wants Gabby back but at least Gabby got some questions she asked answered. We stood to leave and Sandra stood as well.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked Gabby and she stood next to us not moving. "Sabes espanol?" (do you know Spanish.)

"Si, mi mama me enseno." (yes my mama taught me.)

"bueno quiero que sepas que te amo mucho mi amor." (good, I want you to know that I love you very much my love.) "No importa lo que sucede tiene mi Corazon." (no matter what happens you have my heart."

Gabby smiled and gave Sandra a hug. "Bye Sandra." Gabby said waving goodbye.

"Bye bebe."

**A/N: That's how I'm gonna end this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and there will be more Sandra next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Review and tell me what you like, don't like and/or want to see. **

*****Lost in Love will be updated soon. I have writers block for that story.*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Maya POV:**

"I'll be back Monday." I told Gabby as I was getting ready to walk out the door.

"where are you going?"

"I have to fly to Cali for a few days and I will be back Monday."

"Can I go please?"

"No baby its business."

"so I want to go."

"I know but I have to go or I am going to miss my plane."

"Gabby come here baby."

"No I want Mama!" she yelled and I stopped and told the cab I'll be there in a minute. I bent down to the pouting ten year old and smiled.

"Are you really going to act like you're five now?"

"yeah because I want to go."

"you have school."

"so."

"school is important. you think I made it this far without school."

"I don't learn nothing there its stupid."

"because of school I learned about the different cultures I go on tour in. I learned about these different cultures I draw. Because of school I learnt Spanish. Now if you want to go with me and loose the opportunity to better yourself as an amazing artist then go get you bag and hurry up. but if you want to stay here and do great, come give me a hug and kiss goodbye." she sat on the floor with a pout until she stood and gave me an hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"te amo mama."

"te quiero mi amor." I kissed Emily and left. I hated leaving them but duty calls in Cali and I have to leave. I had a gallery premiere to attend and some of my work was on display. its been about a month since the first Sandra meeting and this was going to be the first one I miss. last Sunday we meet Gabby's siblings. Their dad diffidently didn't have a type of woman he liked. Isabella, twenty, and Mario, eighteen, were black and white. they had the same mother. Judith, sixteen, was black and Asian. then you had Gabrielle, ten, was black and Mexican. They were so happy to meet her. They haven't seen her since she was about one.

Isabella said "_I wondered all the time what she looked like. would she look like us some or look like Sandra. I wonder would she get this curly hair or get a different type of curly. I wondered so much about her and now I finally get to see her. she looks a lot like my dad did. she has his big brown eyes and his smile. She has our hair wild and curly." Gabby smiled big and Isabella let a tear fall from her face. "You have his dimples too."_

**Emily POV: (Four days since Maya been gone)**

"Mami, when is Isabella coming over?"

"Saturday."

"why Saturday?"

"Because she said she can come Saturday."

"but why?"

"Gabby, she doesn't live in Atlanta."

"where does she live then?"

"Back in New York."

"I want to move back to Rosewood."

"We can't right now. I thought you like Atlanta?"

"I do I just want to see Isabella and Judith more." I pulled Gabby into a hug and sighed.

"I know baby you will I promise okay."

"pinky promise." I laugh because she hasn't done that in years.

"yes baby pinky promise. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"what do you want to eat?"

"McDonalds."

"I was actually going to cook."

"No I want McDonalds. I don't like you cooking."

"You don't like my food."

"no I like mama's."

"well just hurt my feelings."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but its true."

"okay McDonalds it is." I grabbed my purse and we left to go get lunch. I decided that we can go to the park and eat then she could play afterwards since the McDonalds by our house didn't have a playhouse.

"Mami come push me!" she yelled and I stood up walking into the sand to push her on the swing. I pulled my vibrating phone and seen Maya's face lighting up.

_hey baby_

_Hey_

_you sound down what's wrong my_

_I have bad news_

_what it is_

_I have to stay a extra week but in New York_

_no you said you will be back Monday_

_I know what I said Em but they need me in New York_

_ok_

_don't say it like that I'm sorry babe_

_I know its not your fault_

_look I'm going to try to fix it okay_

_its work I understand_

_I should be back Saturday next week_

"Gabby push yourself for a few minutes okay I'm on the phone." she nodded her head and I walked towards the tree leaning against it so I can still watch her.

_Isabella is coming this Saturday_

_can she come next Saturday_

_I don't know she said this Saturday _

_Hanna called me and said she was coming to Atlanta tomorrow_

_yeah she said she was coming to help until you came back_

"Maya are you coming back or not?"

_who is that_

_no one_

_no that's was a girl _

_she is no one Em she one of the girls that are here with the producer I swear_

_maya I swear if you are messing with someone _

_Emily I love you only you there is no one else and she not even my type_

_oh so now you have a type_

_yeah… I like a swimmer jock - with long brown hair - with big beautiful brown eyes - who has to be Filipino it's a must_

_and what does she look like_

_an older version of Hanna_

_Wow okay _

_yeah blonde's are not my type_

_mhm_

_don't mhm me_

_shouldn't you be working_

_no I should be at home with you right now and not sitting in this hot ass sun melting in the heat_

_why are in the sun_

_apparently older Hanna needs sunlight to make music happens_

_have fun with that one_

_how about you come to Cali and see if Hanna will watch Gabby for a few days I haven't seen you in almost five days_

_I know I miss you too but I cant leave her too_

_ugh I just want to be at home right now_

"Maya get your ass off the phone and come on we got work to do!"

"I will be there when I'm done talking."

"well you are done now."

"I will be there in a few minutes."

_someone in trouble_

_they are rushing me to do something music don't work like that_

_they want it too_

_oh well put my baby girl on the phone_

"Gabrielle mama wants you."

"MAMA!"

_hey mama—I miss you too—when are you coming home—no you said Monday you promise—no – I want to go to—okay I love you too_

she handed the phone back to me with tears running down her face. she grabbed onto my waist and cried into my stomach.

_she's crying isn't she_

_yeap_

_that's it I'll be home tomorrow_

_Maya_

_no I'm not going to hurt my child because they want to send me to parties and mingle with people I got a child who wants me _

_don't forget a wife_

_never look I'll call you later and see if I can leave tomorrow I love you_

_I love you too_

she hung up the phone and I picked Gabby up. I rubbed circles in her lower back to try to calm her down. I picked up our trash throwing it in the trash and started to walk back towards my car.

"you need any help?" some guy asked and I looked at him.

"no I got it."

"are you sure?"

"yeah I'm sure she just crying." I put Gabby in her booster seat buckling her in. she was still screaming and didn't show any signs of stopping either.

"okay well have a nice day." okay I know I'm from Rosewood but the niceness here is really creepy.

"I want mama, I want mama, I want mama!" was all Gabby was screaming the whole car ride home. when I finally got her into the house I sat her on the couch and went upstairs to grab my laptop. I pulled up my skype in hopes Maya would be on. i smiled when it showed she was available. I called her and smiled of relief when she answered.

"hey beautiful."

"hey."

"why didn't I think to skype you earlier?"

"I don't know but I need you to talk to her she been screaming since you talked to her."

"that was almost twenty minutes ago."

"I know." I walked downstairs and she was still screaming but it was muffled.

"Gabby—Gabrielle stop crying please." Maya said softly and she sat up looking around. I put the computer on the coffee table in front of the couch pulling Gabby into my lap. "Stop crying please."

"I –I want you to –to come ho –home."

"I know but how about I left you see what we are doing in the studio. it will be like you're here with me."

"okay." Maya picks the computer up and move it somewhere so Gabby can see everyone there.

"everyone this is my baby girl Gabby and my wife Emily. Gabby here misses me and wont stop crying so lets play something to cheer her up."Maya leaned over and whispered something and they all nodded and started messing with buttons. the music began and Maya started to sing.

I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over

if I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further

this ain't lust, I know this is love

but if I tell the world, I'll never say enough

'cause it was not said to you

and that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements

even if it leads nowhere

or would it be a waste even if I knew my place

should I leave it there

should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements

even if it leads nowhere

"I like that song mama."

"I know."

"it's Adele I love Adele."

"feel better now?"

"a little. I feel better when you come home."

"I will too baby. go get Oreo for me." she smiled hopping off my lap running to wherever that dog was.

"Thank you."

"I will be home tomorrow. but I will have to leave Tuesday for New York."

"That's fine."

"Here he is mama."

"have you walked him today?"

"no I forgot."

"don't look sad it's okay."

"okay."

"I have to go but I will talk to you later."

"bye mama I love you."

"love you too. I'll see you later Em."

"love you."

"love you too."

Gabby stayed in my lap and laid her head against my chest. "I miss mama again."

"I know baby I miss her too but she will be home soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon baby. she's working."

"I know but I want to be with her."

"I know you do baby girl but you cant because you are in school."

"what if I stopped going to school?"

"mama and I will never let that happen."

"I know."

"do you have homework?"

"yeah I have to do my math homework can you help me?"

"go get it for me." she got off my lap and ran upstairs to grab her backpack. the door bell rung and then Hanna walked straight into the house screaming, "The queen has arrived."

"Hanna!" I yelled giving her a big hug. "I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"I was but I changed my flight to today I wanted to come sooner."

"Aunt Hanna!"

"Hey Gabby bear."

"what are you doing here?"

"Coming to spend time with you and your mom here."

"mama out of town."

"I know she told me to come and keep you and mommy company."

"get your math homework out." I told Gabby and she sat down on the floor putting her homework on the coffee table. "Hanna come to the kitchen real quick." we walked into the kitchen and I sat on one of the stools.

"What's up."

"Maya doesn't know yet but I decided that I am going to get pregenant."

"that's great Em, but is that not a decision couples make?"

"it is but Maya wants one and I kind of was stalling it. were twenty eight with a ten year old I wasn't ready for number two."

"she going to love it."

"yeah, so do you have an idea of who you want the daddy to be?"

"no I haven't looked yet Hanna." she nodded and I raised my hands in a praying motion. "Please don't tell nobody. not even the girls."

"what! Why?"

"because I don't want nobody to know incase it doesn't go as plan."

"it will."

"probably but I need to make sure Maya is going to be okay with it."

"she will. by the way when is she suppose to be back."

"she actually coming back tomorrow. gabby was on skype with her and she hated seeing her so sad so she is flying in tomorrow to surprise Gabby."

"what is up with you two and surprises?"

"we like them."

"I see. well I'm going to go upstairs and go to sleep."

"night Han." I gave her a hug and she went upstairs. I finish helping Gabby with her homework and we both went upstairs to sleep. the next morning I got Gabby ready for school dropped her off as if nothing was unusual and then drove to the airport to pick Maya up.

**A/N: I was going to back this chapter longer but I wanted to give everyone I chapter since today was my last day of school and I am finally on summer vaca. I'm just going to explain what happen today and if you want to skip, I want to say thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review.**

**Today everyone decided to lose their minds. first thing in the morning the start a food fight in breakfast. Then when we are release to go home, majority of the school went and got sack lunches, went on the bus ramp and started another food fight but this time outside. While this food fight was going on, people started throwing water balloons, cologne bottles and then people were getting arrested for jumping people. **

**Today was crazy but every year before summer vaca they do the absolute most I'm just glad that they threw water balloon this time instead of Pee, Bleach, and Ink balloon they threw the year before.**

**Anyways I wanted to share how crazy my day was but it ended with me holding this adorable new born baby and playing with a one year old. **

**Thanks again for reading and please Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily POV:**

"I missed you." I said kissing Maya on the lips and wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I missed you too."

"okay so Isabella is coming this Saturday to see Gabby, plus she wanted to answer some questions Gabby might have about her dad."

"Okay, where is Gabby?"

"At school."

"Why didn't you bring her?" I let out sigh and grabbed her hand taking her to the car.

"Because I wanted to surprise her and plus I wanted some alone time with you since you invited Hanna."

"Hanna flies in today." I shook my head.

"Hanna flew in yesterday. but she had a meeting this morning and want be back until late tonight."

"so after we spend alone time can I go pick my baby up early?" she tilted her head and started to pout.

"yes come on lets go home."

After we spent some well needed alone time together Maya went to take a shower and go get her 'baby'.

"You want something to Eat before you leave." I asked biting my lower lip as she walked out of the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and she shook her head.

"we can eat once I get Gabby." she walked over to me putting her hands on my hip pulling my body until I was flush with her. she kissed me softly and I deepen it sliding my tongue across her bottom lip. it started to get heated and Maya pulled back. "your phone is ringing."

"Let it ring." she shook her head reaching behind me grabbing my phone. "Hello—Yes ma'am I will have the file on your desk first thing Monday morning—You need me to fly to Philly office—Yes ma'am that will not be a problem—I can leave tomorrow afternoon the latest—Alright see you soon bye."

"Who was that?"

"My boss, she wants me to bring her some files."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon the latest. I have to stay in Philly over night and fly back the next day."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." I said pulling Maya back into my body.

"It's okay Em, that's your job I completely understand."

"Are you going to be okay wit Gabby?"

"Am I going to be okay with Gabby? The question is, am I going to be okay with Hanna?" I slapped her arm and she started to laugh. "I'm joking baby. yes I will be okay." she pecked my lips and pulled her jacket on her arms.

"you look cute."

"you think so?"

"oh I know so." I bit my lower lip and walked forward to her. I was leaning in to kiss her with my eyes close. when I didn't feel her lips colliding with mines I open my eyes to see she wasn't standing there anymore.

"Love you babe." she said standing on the stairs.

"you don't."

"but I do."

"that was cold and rude." she started walking out the door throwing her hand up as she walked out. "Damn." was all I was thinking as I leaned against the railing.

**Maya POV:**

"Hi I'm here to check my daughter out."

"name?"

"Gabrielle Fields-St. Germain."

"Okay sign right here and let me call the classroom."

"Actually can I go get her she doesn't know I'm back in town." the lady looked at me and handed me a visitor pass.

"Where have you been?"

"California. I'm home for a few days before heading to New York."

"must have yourself a mama's girl?"

"yes."

"well here is what classroom she is located. Have a nice day."

"You too thank you." I'm glad that the people at the school have finally got over the fact that I'm known. I love my fans but I still don't like all that attention. I walked to Gabby's classroom and knocked on the door. the teacher open the door and smiled.

"Hey Maya."

"Hey, I'm checking Gabby out." I told her the few times we meet to just called me Maya because Mrs. St. Germain was my mother.

"Okay come in and I'll get her for you." I nodded my head and followed her into the classroom.

"MAMA!" Gabby yelled. she ran into my arms and started to cry. "When did you get home?"

"This morning." she wrapped her arms around my neck and refused to let go.

"are you leaving again?"

"not for a few days. come on lets get your stuff." I said but she refused to let go. I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist burying her face into the crook of my neck. "Jasmin where is Gabby book bag?" I asked Gabby's best friend. she handed me her book bag and I said thank you before walking out.

"Mama, I missed you so much." she whined into my neck.

"I missed you too baby."

"I thought you were going to New York."

"I am but not for a few days. You got me all to yourself."

"No I don't."

"and why is that?"

"Mommy and Aunt Hanna."

"well, they are just going to have to give up their time with me because I want to spend all my time with you."

"Really!"

"Yes really." I put her down once we reached the car and she buckled in. "Now lets go get mommy so we can go get something to eat."

"I thought it was just me and you."

"after we eat then it's just me and you." a huge smile spread across her face. I texted Emily telling her to be ready because we were on our way. After we ate I dropped Emily off at home and left with Gabby to spend some time with her.

"Mama where are we?"

"To the Mall."

"Shopping!" she yelled and I smiled. I looked back at her in the backseat and smiled at her. The light turned green and I started driving down the road again. "Can I get some of those boots that you have?"

"Yeah I will buy you some."

"Mama?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get my ears pierced?"

"Let me think about it okay?"

"Okay." we drove in silence other than Gabby singing along with the radio. I smiled listening to her and started singing alone with her. I switched to my ipod because the radio was just talking now. A smiled spread across my face as my favorite song began to play through the car.

_Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard_

_Your rolled up sleeves in your skull T-Shirt_

_You say 'what did you do with him today?'_

_And sniff me out like I was Tanqueray_

_Cause you're my fella, my guy_

_Hand me your Stella and fly_

_By the time I'm out the door_

_You tear men down like Roger Moore_

_I cheated myself _

_Like I knew I would_

_I told you , I was trouble_

_You know that I'm no good_

"Mama, who is this? I like this song."

"Its Amy Winehouse." she nodded her head and I pulled into the mall parking lot cutting the car off. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." she said climbing out the car and standing by the car waiting on me. I grabbed my bag and locked the car before grabbing her hand and walking into the mall. We went to every shop she wanted to go to and then to some I wanted to.

"Mama?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I want to go to New York with you." I turned around from the shoes I was looking at to look at her sitting on the bench.

"Baby you can't go to New York with me this time."

"Why?"

"Because what I'm going to New York for it's not meant for little kids to come." her eyes started to develop tears and I got on my knees pulling her into my chest.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know but I will be back sooner than you can say Super-Cali-Fragi-Lious-Expiali-Do-Cious a thousand times." she started to say it and then quit.

"I said it a thousand times already." I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Nice try but that was five times not a thousand."

"how many more?"

"995 more."

"Mama that's a lot."

"I know but I'll be back before you finish. but it only works after I leave."

"okay." she wrapped her arms back around my neck and kissed me on my lips. "I love you mama."

"I love you too."

"Can we look at my shoes now?"

"Don't you like looking for me shoes instead?" I joked and she put her hands on my hip, tilting her head in my similar fashion. If I didn't know better you would think she was my biological daughter. "Okay come on you wanted boots." I said walking towards the kids section. my phone started to ring while Gabby was looking at the different shoes. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see Emily calling.

'_hey babe'_

'_hey what are you girls up too'_

'_shoes'_

'_oh god she like shoes like you'_

'_yeap exactly like me'_

'_I don't care what she your daughter without a doubt'_

'_I was thinking the same thing. but babe I need to ask you a question'_

'_what's up'_

'_Gabs wants her ears pierced what do you think'_

'_I mean yeah she can but I wish I was there'_

'_we could always come back'_

'_no no go ahead'_

'_are you sure'_

'_yeah'_

'_you want to talk to her'_

'_no spend time with her she missed you'_

'_what about you'_

'_I did but I already got what I was missing from you'_

'_I feel completely used now'_

'_ha i was joking I love you'_

'_I love you too'_

'_see you soon'_

she hung the phone up and I shook my head and went back to watching Gabby grab shoes.

"Mama, these and look they have them in your size too." she said holding up a pair of blue and red Jordan's. I nodded and she smiled at me. after she finished what she liked I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

"Now pick the five shoes you like and that's what I will buy you." she nodded her head and I called the shops employee over and pointed to the five shoes Gabby wanted. I paid for her shoes and grabbed her hands. "Guess what?"

"what!" she asked excitedly.

"Mommy said you can get your ears pierced." she jumped up and down and smiled brightly at me.

"Really?"

"yeah, we will get it done before we leave." she nodded then started tapping my hand. "yeah babe?"

"can I go look at the pets in the pet store?" I looked at her but she gave me that pout that was hard to say no to and I nodded my head yes. I could never go near that store with wanting to buy every single animal in that place. I stood by the rail as she went to look at the pets.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Maya St. Germain or as people may know her as Emaya." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Raven, my ex from college. she was about the worst four months of my life.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Raven York or as people may know her as—"

"Do you want to finish that?" she asked sarcastically."

"actually I wouldn't mind doing that but that would be stooping to your level and that's already pretty low."

"See you're the same person."

"why would I change?"

"Fame usually chances people."

"it does but I have a great way to remember where I'm from."

"so what has you in the mall shopping with us common folk?"

"oh I didn't know I was of royal standards. Just make me feel extra special today."

"Funny." she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"And I'm spending time with someone special."

"we'll he looks like him left you."

"she is in the pet store."

"Oh I see you still on girls."

"yeah, just because you were bad didn't mean I was going to run away from them forever." she raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip.

"What brings you to Atlanta?"

"Moved down her with my wife. You?"

"Family down here decided to move back. I see someone finally put a leash on you."

"Mama, can I have a rabbit?"

"no."

"a hamster?"

"no."

"what about a kitten? Oreo needs a friend mama." she started to pout and I shook my head.

"Gabrielle, no more pets. you have to ask mommy if you can have more."

"but she's not going to care if you buy it for me." she's getting clever.

"The answer is no Gabby, come on are you hungry?" she nodded her head walking over grabbing my extended hand.

"you have a daughter?" Raven asked and pure shock.

"yeah my pride and joy. It was really time seeing you again Raven," not really, "But I have to get her something to eat." Raven gave a small nod and waved bye. I threw my hand up and started towards the food court. After we ate I decided we have been here long enough and I started looking for the place that pierced ears. when I finally found it I told the lady I wanted to get her ears pierced.

"is it going to hurt?" Gabby asked the lady and she shook her head no.

"Okay on three." the lady said and started to count. "One… two…" She shot the piercing gun and turned Gabby around. "Again, one… two…." she shot it again and Gabby opened her eyes to look in the mirror.

"Pretty." Gabby said looking at the small pink diamonds.

"How much for a cartilage?"

"fifteen."

"can I have one?" she nodded her head and marked where I wanted it do be. I was scared and then I heard the gun shot. I didn't hurt but then my ear felt like it was on fire. I started to fan my ear and I looked in the mirror to see my ear was a bright red. I grabbed Gabby's hand and we left to go home. when we pulled into the drive way I started to pull all the bags out of the trunk.

"Em, we're home!" I yelled and Emily walked out of the kitchen.

"let me see baby." she said bending down to Gabby level looking at her ears. "They are pretty."

"thank you. mama got one too." Emily looked at me and I put the bags down turning pointing to my ear.

"Why?" she asked walking up to me.

"I always wanted one and my parents would not allow it."

"its pretty."

"thanks."

"did it hurt?"

"no it burned like hell though."

"yeah mommy, mama started to fan her ear really fast." we laughed and Emily helped me carry the bags upstairs. Gabby wanted to show her everything that she had got and I just wanted a nap. Our bedroom door open and Hanna walked in taking her heels off, pushing me over on my bed and laying down.

"I'm so tired you guys." she whined into the pillow. "I hate fashion meeting with boring people who shot down all of your amazing ideas."

"that bad?"

"yes."

"well, I need a dress for a party in a few days do you think—"

"I already have the perfect dress for it. I made it for you a long time ago but I was waiting for the moment you asked to be dress in my clothes." Hanna said giving me a bone crushing hug.

"ouch Hanna my ear." I whined and she pulled back looking at my ear.

"when did…?"

"at the mall today."

"look Aunt Hanna." Gabby said showing her, her ears.

"that's beautiful baby."

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Gabby said crawling up the bed and laying in between Emily and I.

"Nap time." I said. everyone yawn in agreement. Emily, Gabby, Hanna and myself all fell asleep on bed and slept until the next morning.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. cartilage piercing to me burn like crazy. I felt like my ear was on fire but when I got my second ear lobe piercing I felt nothing. I have ten piercing in all, four in each ear: two cartilage and two ear lobe, my lip and my nose pierced. **

**Maya might get another piercing and if I decided to get her one it will but a nose. **

**I like piercing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maya POV:**

**Saturday**

Today was the day Isabella was coming over. she asked if she could talk to us without having Cassandra around and we agr

eed. Gabby was excited because she was coming over. After she found out she had two sisters and a brother she couldn't have been happier. Emily flew back into town this morning and called saying she would be here as soon as she dropped the files at her boss house.

the door bell rung. I open the door and Isabella was standing there looking very nervous.

"Hey."

"Hey, come in."

"your house is beautiful."

"thank you."

"Where is Emily?"

"She had to do something for her boss she will be here soon I hope."

We were silent and you could hear the faint sound of Gabby singing.

"She sounds amazing." Isabella said smiling. "Is she talented?"

"Very, surprises me everyday what that little girl can do." Gabby comes walking into the living room and freezes in her place.

"Your voice is absolute beautiful."

"You heard me?" Gabby asked shyly.

"Yeah."

**Gabby POV:**

I can't believe she heard me. I was downstairs in the basement with the music really loud so I guess I didn't hear the doorbell. I stood there staring at Isabella until finally I ran and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let's go sit down." mama said and I grabbed Isabella hands and took her into the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Tell what you like to do?"

"I like to sing, draw, swim and dance. oh and play my instruments."

"What instruments do you play?"

"really anything in the wind family and the piano." Isabella eyes went wide and I smiled. "Do you play?"

"I play piano. Papi, I meant daddy taught me how to play."

"Se lo que significa papi."

"you know Spanish?"

"Yeah mama taught me." she just stared at me with a smile on her face. "What?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing you just look so much like papi its crazy."

"what did he look like?" she reached in her bag and started to look for something. she pulled out a picture and handed it to me.

"That's daddy right there holding me when I was a baby." He was tall with the same skin color as me. he had no hair on his head and pretty white teeth. his eyes were big and brown. I handed the picture to mama and she smiled nodding her head.

"You do look like him."

"What was he like?"

"He was fun and he loved to laugh. He loved you, always remember that."

"what happen to him?"

"He got shot by a stray bullet."

"why?"

"I don't know why baby he just did. people are stupid and do stupid things without thinking." she looked like she wanted to cry and I got up giving her a hug.

"sorry."

"for what?"

"making you cry."

"it's okay, you didn't make me cry." she kissed my forehead and I looked up at her. She smiled down at me and I kissed her cheek. I like having a sister and I hope that I can stay in touch with her but I don't want that to happen if I can't be with my moms. I turned my head when I heard the front door open.

"Mommy!" I yelled running to her wrapping my arms around her waist. "Isabella is here."

"where?"

"in the living room with mama come on." I grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction that I wanted her to go. when we were in the living room mommy and Isabella said hello and mommy apologized for being late.

"Can I talk to you guys along without Gabby? There are things she don't need to here yet." Isabella said and my moms nodded.

"Gabby, go upstairs to your room and I will call you when you can come back down." Mama said and I nodded sadly before walking upstairs. I stopped and ran back down and looked at Isabella.

"Will you be here when I come back?"

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and went to my room.

**Maya POV:**

"what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Cassandra. I'm on your side here. I don't like Cassandra never did. she is the reason why my dad started to act funny. He wouldn't come around that much because it would piss her off and you don't want to have to listen to a piss off Cassandra."

"What do you mean acting funny?"

"he started smoking, coming to my mom's house high to see us. My mom usually would tell him to leave because she didn't want us to see that. when Cassandra got pregnant everything seemed to get better. he came around more not high."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as Isabella eyes filled with tears.

"yeah, um the day my dad died he was going to pick Gabby up to bring her to my abuela's house. I was just thinking our Gabby doesn't know anyone from our family. After my dad died Cassandra kept Gabby far away from us. My abuela has never seen Gabby."

"Never?" I asked.

"No, that night was going to be the first." we sat there in silence before Emily spoke up.

"Christmas break is coming up in about a three weeks. We're flying back to Philly to spend it with our families there. is your abuela still alive?"

"Yeah, still in Brooklyn."

"Well, tell her you got her the best Christmas present you could ever get her." I smiled and so did Isabella.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes of course. I want Gabby to know where she came from and who, that way when she gets older she will have all the answers she wants. Your abuela is a major part of that. She apart of her life that I would never cut out."

"She will love that."

"but don't tell her what it is."

"not a chance."

we walked back inside and there Gabby was trying to run back to her room.

"Since your down here stay." she had a guilty face and narrowed my eyes.

"sorry."

"you know what—it's okay." I couldn't even be mad at that moment. Isabella reached her arms out and Gabby ran towards her.

"You want to know something?" she asked Gabby.

"What?"

"I named you. Your name before you was adopted was Gabrielle Maria Blackwell."

"Did my daddy love?" With those four simple words all our hearts broke and tears rushed to our eyes.

"Of course he did. you were his baby. I remember the day he took Judith, Mario and I to the hospital to meet you he said: Bebe usted es un angel y la luz de mi Corazon. sus ojos ven a la derecha a traves de me alma. mirando a tie s como mirar un espejo. Papa te quiere mija, siempre y para siempre." She kissed Gabby's cheek before wiping Gabby's tears. "In English he said: baby girl, you are an angel and the light of my heart. Your eyes see right through to my soul. Looking at you is like looking at a mirror. Daddy loves you, always and forever."

"He really said that?"

"I remembered he said that because I was sitting in his lap and you were in his arms. I was rubbing your little balled up fist." she wiped her own tears before continuing. "Your dad loved you with all his soul. never forget that."

We talked for a few more hours before Isabella said she had to go.

"Wait, Izzy, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"will I see you again?"

"without a doubt you will."

"what about Judith and Mario?"

"You will see them again soon but I have to fly back to New York I have school."

"okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Isabella waved bye and Emily shut the door. I picked Gabby up as she cried into my chest.

"Are you okay baby?"

"why?"

"why what?"

"why did this happen to me? why did I get separated? why didn't my old family want me?"

"baby." I held her tighter to my chest. she was confused and didn't understand why this was happening. I didn't have the answers and didn't know what to say. I kissed her temple as she calmed down. "you want to go take a nap?" she nodded her head into the crook my neck and I started to walk upstairs. I laid down and placed her in the middle of me and Emily. she curled into my chest and Emily spooned her from behind.

"I hate seeing her like this. I knew this was what was going to happen. why can't Cassandra see she is hurting her?"

"because love makes you do stupid things."

"are you taking her side?"

"what! no! I'm just stating a fact." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Lets go to sleep okay?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I told my manager to book nothing over the holidays and if anything came up cancel it because I was spending the entire two and a half weeks on vacation with my family. I was waiting on Gabby to come out of the school. Today was the last day of school before Christmas.

"Gabs are you ready to go back to Rosewood?"

"Yes, are we moving back?"

"No, just staying for Christmas break."

"oh, when are we moving back."

"we're not moving back no time soon baby. mommy job is here."

"but why can't her job be back in Philly. I miss my grandmas and grandpas."

"I know you do baby but mommy's job needs her in Atlanta and until they don't we have to stay here."

"we are we leaving?"

"Sunday night."

"after I see Cassandra?"

"yeah after you see her I have to explain to the social worker that we are leaving for a few weeks."

"Can I have ice cream?"

"I don't see why not." instead of heading home I quickly headed towards the store. I parked the car and headed inside. I literally hate walking into stores and all they are playing is Christmas songs. I mean after hearing them so many times you would think people would get tired of hearing them. Gabby grabs a baskets and we head to the ice cream section.

"I can have anyone I want?"

"yeah anyone." she looks until she picks up a Neapolitan flavored one. I get chocolate chip and mint for Em and then go to get something for dinner. "Gabs, do you want to help me get mommy a gift for Christmas?"

"yeah!"

"we are going to go tomorrow but you can't tell her."

"okay."

we went home and ate some ice cream before I started to prepare dinner. Emily was at work and I had no idea what time she would be coming home.

"Is the food almost ready mama?"

"yeah, are you hungry?"

"yeah, can I help?" I looked around and nodded my head.

"wash your hands and come on." she stood on the stool washed her hands then moved closer to me by the stove. "Stir the vegetables."

"Mama, am I going to see Aunt Aria and Spencer when we go back to Rosewood? Ooh and Uncle Caleb, Toby and Ezra?"

"yeah and you going to see your grandma's and grandpa's."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is that?"

"That you and mommy won't let Cassandra take me back. I love having you as my mommy not her." I pick Gabby up putting on the counter. I looked her in the eyes and wore a small smile.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens."

"do you promise?"

"That's not something I can promise."

"why not?"

"because I don't want to break a promise to you."

"why would you break a promise?"

"I wouldn't break it but understand that mommy and I are doing everything to make sure that you stay with us. But the court decides whether you stay or not."

"why can't I tell them I want to stay here?"

"I wish you could baby but I can promise that I will love you forever and always and nothing is going to change that." a smile spread across her lips and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too."

ten minutes later Emily walked through the front door just as I was taking dinner out of the oven.

"Babe, you look exhausted ." I pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

"Yes, I just want to eat and sleep." she leaned up capturing my lips in a soft kiss. "And that."

"After dinner I'll go run you a hot bubble bath for you to relax in."

"thanks." she kissed me again before standing up. "I'm going to take these off and I'll be back down."

"Can you tell Gabby to come on?" I asked pointing towards the living room. "I think she is in the den." she nodded her head walking out the kitchen as I got everything finish up for dinner. we finish eating dinner and I sent Gabby to go take a shower. I poured Emily a glass of wine and started washing the dishes.

"How was work today?"

"I still didn't finish all the work I needed done. I got frustrated and packed it up to finish tomorrow." she took a sip of her wine and sighed. "You want any help?"

"no just sit there."

"why are you so good to me?"

"why is the sky blue?" she chuckled and took another sip of wine.

"Touché." Gabby came downstairs about twenty minutes later with her brush in her hand.

"Can someone brush my hair for me?" she said and Emily nodded her head.

"Come here baby." she said down in one of the kitchen chairs and Gabby sat on the seat with her. "How was school?"

"Fun. we didn't do anything all day. We got to play games and basically talk all day."

"glad you had fun."

"yeah but I'm going to miss Jasmin when we go back to Rosewood."

"you can call her."

"really?"

"yeah why not?"

"I don't know." she went silent as Emily finished brushing her hair. I walked upstairs in started running the bath water for Emily. I put lavender scented bath salt into the water then added some vanilla scented bubbled. I turned the lights off and lit some candles to make it as relaxing as possible.

"Em, your bath is ready. Gabs, lets go get into bed mama."

**Emily POV:**

I walked into the bathroom and I stood in awe looking at all the candles lit. I took my clothes and slid down in the water. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my throat when I felt the warm water hit my body. Maya walked into the bathroom and smiled.

"Is the water okay?"

"Its perfect." Maya kissed my forehead and turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked as she was leaving.

"Nowhere what's wrong?"

"are you getting in with me?" i softly asked and she smiled. she nodded her head slipping her clothes off sliding in behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Gabby sleep?"

"yeah she had an exciting day." I turn my head laying it on her chest. she started to run her fingers through the top of my hair.

"My?"

"mmmh hmm"

"can you sing to me?"

"what do you want to hear?"

"anything."

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_when our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_

_cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_it all just sounds like ooooh_

_hmmm too young too dumb to realize_

_that I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_now my baby dancing but she dancing with another woman_

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say I was wrong_

_oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_to try and apologizes for my mistakes_

_but I just want you to know_

_I hope she buys you flowers, I hope she holds your hand_

_give you all her hours when she has the chance_

_take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_do all the things I should have done when I was your woman_

"That's beautiful. who is that?"

"Maya St. Germain."

"you wrote that?"

"yeah, I wrote it a long time ago and I'm thinking about giving it to the producer."

"you should."

"yeah but I'm telling them I'm taking a break from my music career."

"why?"

"Gabby, you, our life. I missing everything and I want to be here more for Gabby and you. I want more times like this."

"don't give up you dream because of me."

"I would give up my life because of you. and I'm not saying I want go back its just I need a break."

"I wanted to tell you something for awhile now."

"what?"

"I want to have another baby and I will carry it."

"What!"

"you don't want a baby do you?"

"Are you crazy lady? yes I want to have a baby especially with you. But I'll carry so it want interfere with work."

"so you want to have a baby?"

"yes." I turned and kiss Maya with so much love and passion.

"You ready to get out?"

"Yeah." Maya steps out wrapping a towel around her and grabbing another wrapping it around me. she dried me off putting me in a sports bra and panties. "I don't know you put these on me when they are just going to come off."

"No, you're tired."

"I'm never to tired for that."

"you barely can keep your eyes open Em. just cuddle with me." I crawled into her chest and laid head on her shoulder kissing her neck.

"Goodnight My." I mumbled as I slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Stayed up all night and still was not sleepy so I finish this chapter. **

**Next chapter Gabby and Maya go get EM present what do you think its going to be? **

**Hoped you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maya POV:**

"Gabs, get up baby."

"I'm up." she mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Gabs, we have to go get up." I laughed and she started to groan. "You have exactly one minute and I'm going to make you get up." I watch her shrugged the covers off her shoulders only to pull the pillow over her face. I laugh walking over and started to tickle her.

"Mama!"

"Are you going to get up?"

"Yes please stop!" I stopped and she had tears in her eyes. she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom across the hall. "You almost made me pee on myself." she said pouting her lip.

"I told you to get up." I shrugged my shoulders walking out of the room to my own. I climbed back in bed and covered up.

"That's not fair!" she yelled at my door. "Why do you get to go to bed but I can't?" I felt the bed dip at the bottom and I felt her crawling up the bed until she was right in front of me.

"I want to cuddle with you." she smiled crawling under the covers cuddling into my chest.

"You could have just asked inside of torturing me." I laugh at how dramatic she is. I kiss her head before speaking.

"we need to start getting ready. mommy gets off early today." I get out of bed going to run a bath. I didn't feel like taking a shower, for some reason my legs hurt this morning and I knew I needed to soak them before walking around the mall. "Go take a shower and get ready." Gabby climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom as I climbed in the tub. Twenty minutes passed and Gabby stormed into the bathroom.

"All done. Can you do my hair when you get out?"

"Yeah go get everything you need." she shut the door and I unplugged the water wrapping a towel around my body. Once dried and clothed I walk into my bedroom to Gabby sitting at the foot of the bed watching Spongebob.

"don't you think you're too old for Spongebob?" she put her hand over her mouth and faux hurt.

"Mama, you are never too old for Spongebob." she stated matter-of-factly.

"sorry." I said putting my hands up and sitting on the bed stool. "Come sit in between my legs." she got off the bed and sat in the floor with her back against the cushion stool. "How do you want it?"

"Can you just braid the tops and leave the back out?"

"Can do." I brush her hair then part it putting the hair I don't need in a braid. "So, I have a concert in a few weeks in Florida."

"Can I go?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you and your mom to come but she has to agree to it." she sighed and shook her head.

"there goes me going. she's going to say no."

"don't be so sure about that." I chuckled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can I spend more time with Isabella, Mario and Judith?"

"Yeah of course you can. Why would you think you couldn't?"

"Because they are from the life I would have had if Cassandra wouldn't have abandoned me. I didn't think you and mommy would want them to be apart of my life." her voice sounded sad and I stopped what I was doing and turned her towards me.

"Do you want them to be a part of your life?" she nodded her head but didn't make eye contact. I lifted her chin where our eyes meet and I smiled at her sweetly. "Those are your sisters and brother. of course we want you to build a relationship with them. I know you are going to have questions and they are questions we can't answer but they can. We just don't want Cassandra in your life." a smile spread on her face as she hugged me.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too."

"Cassandra will never be mom no matter what happens. you and mommy will forever be my moms even if you didn't give birth to me." tears fell from my eyes as I kissed the top of her hair.

"turn back around where I can finish." I finished her hair and put of my shoes. "Are you hungry?"

"yeah."

"we can go out and eat."

"can we have IHOP?"

"IHOP it is." I feed Oreo and we left heading to IHOP. After eating breakfast, I drove to SouthLake Mall. "Okay you know the rules right?"

"yes, stay close and don't wander off."

"okay." I got out the car, locking the doors and Gabby grabbed my hand. we walked around the mall looking in different stores until we found one jewelry store I liked. Gabby was looking at the necklace when her voice grabbed my attention.

"Mama, what is this symbol?" I walked over to see a necklace with the infinity symbol. "do you like it?"

"it beautiful." I wave at the salesman and he walks over. "Do you engrave?"

"Yes, is there something you want?"

"Can I have this necklace and have G.E.M engraved in it?"

"Yes." he tells me how much it will cost and said I could pick it up in two hours. I thanked him and left walking around the mall.

"Can we get ice cream?" I nodded my head and walking to the food court. I walked up to the ice cream stand and the cashier jaw fell open.

"OMG its Emaya." she whispered and then repeated louder.

"hey, Stephanie." I said reading her name tag.

"Sorry, I'm just a fan. What can I get for you?"

"Chocolate and-" I looked down to Gabby and she said strawberry.

"Would you like any toppings?"

"Gabs?"

"Sprinkles and caramel."

"None for me." I pay her the amount as she hands we our ice cream. I put a twenty in her tip jar. I smiled before walking away. "I'm sorry about that baby."

"it okay, I like knowing that people love you like I do." she smiled licking her ice cream. I looked back over at the ice cream stand and smiled. there was something about Stephanie that has my attention. it's nothing physical its just something I can't put my finger on it. we shop around buying clothes and snow boots preparing to head to Rosewood.

"Mama, its not even cold here why I need these?"

"Because we are going to Rosewood and its really cold and it snowing."

"I miss the snow."

"I do too oddly." I'm from Cali, I like the sun but for some reason I miss the snow. I head back to the jewelry shop and the man smiles.

"I just finished the necklace ten minutes ago." he walks to the back bringing it back out. It was beautiful. I paid for the necklace but stopped when something caught my eye. It was a heart shape necklace that said love. it had a two diamonds next to the wording.

"How much is it for that?"

"200."

"can I have that too?" once the necklaces were in my purse I decided to grab some lunch before heading home. "We're go put these in the car then come back in to get some food." we walked out towards the car placing all the bags in the trunk. as we were walking back someone singing caught my attention. They sounded amazing. there voice had soul but it was unique. I grab Gabby's hand and walk towards the sound. Why does she sound familiar? I stop at the corner and see Stephanie from the ice cream stand with her headphones in and her eyes close singing Titanium.

"Mama, that's the girl from the voice I showed you." That's where she familiar from. a smile spread across my face because the memory came flooding back. Stephanie turned around and gasped.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you are amazing."

"I can't believe you heard me let alone liked it." I reached in my bag grabbed my card and handing it too her.

"Call me and send me your address, I need to talk to your parents about getting you signed."

"Are you serious?"

"Your voice shouldn't be bottled up." she smiled and I laughed lightly. "How old are you?"

"17."

"Senior?"

"Yeah."

"What school?"

"North Clayton." I nod my head and smiled.

"Seriously call me or text me that address, I'll stop by tomorrow." she nodded her head and I walked away. I stopped and turned back around. "Stephanie?"

"Yes?"

"What's your last name?"

"Stephanie Rose." I nodded my head before walking away again. We ate lunch and headed home. Emily texted me saying she would be home in an hour.

"Gabs, I need to make a phone call okay." she shouts okay before I close my room door. I call my record label CEO who I am friends with.

_Mack_

_if it isn't Maya what's up girl_

_you know how you told me you were scouting new talent_

_yeah_

_I found you someone. she is amazing and I have heard her sing_

_what's her name_

_Stephanie_ _Rose. she is 17 but this girl voice is soulful._

_I don't know Maya._

_look I'm going to talk to her parents tomorrow and I'll see if I can fly her out to LA so you can hear her._

_Alright._

_I promise Mack its not a waste this girl is your next money maker._

_are you sure about that?_

_hell yeah I sure plus its coming from your head money maker here._

_alright I'll give your girl a shot. call me when you find out some info._

_Thanks Mack._

Later that night I was laying in bed on my Ipad when my phone started to vibrate. I picked up my phone seeing I had a new text message.

_Unknown: Hi, its_ _Stephanie Rose my address is 5250 River lane _

_Maya: is there a specific time I can stop by_

_Stephanie: four_

_Maya: see you then_

"Who was that?" Emily asked. "Only reason why I ask is because of that smile on your face." I laugh not realizing I was smiling. I held up my finger going to Youtube on my ipad looking for Stephanie. when I found the video I handed to Emily. "Who is this? she sounds amazing."

"That is Stephanie Rose. That's who I was texting. I'm trying to get Mack to sign her."

"how you find her?"

"Faith. I met her at the mall today with Gabby. I overheard her singing outside on her break."

"I hope he signs her."

"he will. I'm going to talk to her parents tomorrow about getting her out to LA so Mack can hear her."

"that's great babe. I'm tried lets get some sleep." i kiss Emily goodnight turning the lights off pulling her more into my side.

I wake up in the morning to Emily climbing out of bed. "Go back to sleep." Emily whispered in my ear then kissing my lips softly.

"no I need to get up."

"no you don't go to sleep."I sighed laying back down and closing my eyes. When I wake up again Gabby is bouncing on my bed.

"Gabrielle, if you don't stop jumping on my bed."

"but its time to go."

"go where?"

"I have piano lessons today." I roll my eyes climbing out of bed.

"Shower." I say heading to the bathroom. to say I am still nowhere near a morning person is an understatement. I still hate waking up in the morning especially when I don't have too. after a much needed hot shower to wake me fully up I got downstairs to Gabby jumping on the couch.

"Little girl, off."

"sorry."

"trampoline." I mumbled to myself to remember to buy for the spring. I put my shoes on and grab my keys. "Come on we can grab something food on the way." we grab something to eat and me a much needed coffee. While Gabby was at her lessons I Google where Stephanie lived. the rest of the day flew by and it was time to go see Stephanie. I called a babysitter for Gabby to watch her for about a hour or so.

when I arrived at Stephanie's house it was a nice size all white house with black fixtures. I ring the doorbell and Stephanie answers with a smile. "come in." she said stepping aside. I walk inside and I see her parents and her grandma sitting in the living room.

"Hello, I'm Maya."

"oh we know who you are." a little boy said and Stephanie smacked his head.

"Jeremy shut up and go somewhere." She scolded him and I laughed. "Sorry my annoying little brother." she said shyly and I nodded my head in understanding. "This is my mom Shelia and my dad Paul. This is my wonderful grandma Kathy."

"It's nice meeting you." I said shaking their hands.

"What is it that Stephanie has been rambling about since yesterday?" her dad asked.

"well , Mr. Rose your daughter has one amazing voice and I wanted to see what you guys felt about her being signed to my label. Of course, she has to graduate school first."

"Paul, let her. this is her dream."

"I want my daughter to go to college not wasting her time singing. it's not a guarantee."

"daddy!" Stephanie whined.

"no sir I understand. I would want the same for my daughter. But I can assure you she will go to college. it may take a year or so before her album will be release and during that time she will be in school."

"Ms. Maya, did you go to college?"

"yes sir, NYU."

"did you graduate?"

"Yes sir I have a bachelor in Arts."

"see daddy she did it."

"do you have kids?" Shelia asked. a smile spread on my face.

"Yes ma'am I have a daughter."

"would you allow her in this industry?"

"yes ma'am, she is already involved in it." her parents sat there thinking. "Plus if she is signed she will be my prodigy. I stay here in Atlanta and she will also. She will record here in Atlanta unless they need her elsewhere but for the most part she will be here." her mom nodded her head and her dad shook his head.

"Paul, stop being stubborn and let the girl do what she is passionate about." Her grandma spoke up. "My grandbaby is talented. I thought that after she had Nila her life would be on hold but she proven us wrong."

"who is Nila?" I asked Stephanie looking at her.

"My daughter." she whispered before speaking up. "I had her about a year ago. I was being young and careless." she shrugged her shoulder and looked down. "I-I" her voice cracked and she looked up. "I was told that all my dreams would be put on hold. I lost my confidence. People told me I was stupid for my decision and I started to believe them. But she is the best thing that has ever happen to me and makes me push to do better."

She stands up saying she will be right back. she walks away and a few minutes later she comes back holding a baby. "This is Nila. she is ten months."

"she is beautiful."

"thanks. do you want to hold her?" she asked handing me the baby. I smiled and Nila laughs up at me. "Daddy, please let me do this for her. She can have everything she wants. just let me try and if I fail I will do what you want me to do for the rest of my life."

"Okay, what do she have to do?"

"she will have to fly out to LA for the CEO of the label to hear. if he likes what he hears she could be signed in a few days."

"Okay."

"alright, I'll call and set it up. I'll be right back." I hand the baby back and step outside to call Mack.

_They letting her do it. when can you see her?_

_can you get her here tomorrow?_

_I'll see what I can do_

_I'll have a jet waiting_

_can you stay on the line until I ask?_

_yeah_

I walk inside and smile. "Okay he wants her there tomorrow afternoon is that okay?"

"why so soon?" Shelia asked.

"the sooner the better. All arrangements will be made by me. all she needs is to pack a bag."

"Daddy?" she whines and he nods his head.

_Okay Mack she will be there tomorrow. have the plane ready at noon._

I hung the phone up. "we leave tomorrow at noon."

"can Nila come?"

"Baby, Nila stays here." her mom said and she nodded her head.

"do you need me to come pick you up?"

"please."

"okay I'll be here tomorrow at ten." I said my goodbyes before leaving.

when I arrive home the babysitter leaves and Gabby comes into my room with me as I pack my bag.

"Mama, where are you going?"

"I have to go to Cali tomorrow."

"why?"

"I'm taking Stephanie to see Mack."

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Please!" she whines and I looked at her.

"no."

"you can leave me at Grandma Anne's house."

"no." she starts to whine even more and I shake my head. "si vas a lloriquear ir a tu habitacion!" (if you are going to whine go to your room!) she stomped all the way to her room slamming the door shut. I go downstairs to prepare dinner after I finish packing everything I needed for tomorrow. A few hours later Emily comes home tired and sit down at the table.

"How was work today?" I asked handing her a cup of wine and giving her a kiss.

"Other than my bosses pissing me off. Great." she said sarcastically. "How was your day?"

"Great. I am taking Stephanie to LA tomorrow to see Mack."

"Maya, I have to work tomorrow."

"okay." I said not understanding what that has to do with me leaving.

"Gabby will not be here all day tomorrow with a babysitter."

"why not?"

"because I don't want my child here all day with a babysitter." I sigh and she shook her head. "you're ridiculous!" she shouts walking away shaking her head.

"Emily!" I yell and she turns to look at me. "Don't walk away."

"why you're just staring at me as if I'm talking to a wall Maya!"

"I was staring because I already told her no."

"well go tell her yes, she can stay with grandma Anne until your meeting is over."

"whatever. you tell her when you go up there, I have to finish cooking. I finished cooking dinner and Gabby came downstairs with a smile on her face.

"I really get to go with you to LA?"

"yeah your mom has to work."

"I'll be a good girl I promise." I nod my head placing food on everyone plate. I ate silently while Emily and Gabby talked. when everyone was finished eating I went to the kitchen and started to wash and put everything away. Emily walks in wrapping her arms around my waist kissing my neck softly. I unwrap her arm from around my waist and moved to put the plates in the cabinet.

"why are you acting like that?" I raised my eye brow not turning around or letting her know I acknowledge her question. "Maya, did you hear me?" I ignore her continue to finish the dishes. she grabs my arm turning me around. I jerk my arm away leaning back on the counter. "Why are you ignoring me? I haven't done anything too you." she crossed her arms over her chest and I chuckled shaking my head and turning away. she grabs my arm turning me back around.

"Don't turn away."

"Emily." I grit through my teeth.

"what the hell is your problem?"

"if you don't know then that's your problem." I walk pass her walking upstairs to our room and towards the bathroom to shower. I hear her behind me and she shuts the door locking it grabbing my arm before I can go into the bathroom.

"talk to me." she said almost pledging.

"you come home and I mention going to LA for work and you flip. you start yelling at me because I planned on leaving Gabby here with a babysitter."

"That's why you're mad because I refuse to let my child be left here with someone I barely know?"

"no I'm mad for the fact you started yelling at me instead of talking to me. I don't appreciate you yelling at me like I am a little child Emily!"

"oh like you're yelling at me now!"

"this is pointless."

"what's pointless?"

"this—what we are doing!"

"is that suppose to mean something?"

"it means we yelling for no reason. I got mad because you got mad because you had a bad day at work. It's pointless. I'm going to take a shower I have a ten o'clock flight in the morning." I kiss Emily's cheek before going into the bathroom. I run a scolding hot bath and pour some vanilla bubbles and soaking salt into the water. I slowly slide down into the water letting a content sigh escape my throat. I close my eyes resting my head on the back of the tub. I hear the door open but refuse to break my relaxation I feel. I open my eyes to the feel of someone hand pushing my shoulders forward.

Emily slides down into the water behind me and I lean back into her body. she kisses my shoulder and neck before placing one last one to the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into my ear. "I shouldn't let the stress at work come in between us."

"it's okay. I shouldn't have let it get to me. I notice you looked stressed."

"that doesn't mean anything. I shouldn't have yelled at you." she kissed my shoulder before starting to massage them. "Babe, you're so tense."

"mhm that feels good." we stayed in the bath until the water turned cold. we washed quickly before getting out. Emily laid down while I pulled a tank top of. she was laying on her back until I motioned with my finger for her to roll over. once on her stomach I climbed onto her thighs and massaged her back. it was her turn to moan how great it felt.

"you didn't have to do that."

"you deserved it." we laid in a comfortable silence until Emily moved over until her head was on my chest.

"how long are you going to be gone?"

"a few days."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"tell me about Stephanie."

"okay." I sat up against the headboard. "she is 17 with a 10 month old baby. she is a senior in high school and works to take care of her daughter."

"she has a baby?"

"yes she is adorable."

"seems like more teens are having babies now a days."

"they are but they are doing what teenagers do."

"Gabby will not."

"we can try to stop her but that's only going to make her want to do it more."

"I guess you're right."

"oh I am." Emily smacked my arm and I laughed. "Let's go to bed." I laid down turning off the lamp before wrapping my arms around Emily's waist. "night Em."

"Night." she mumbled as her breathing even out.

"Em, stop." I whispered out. she kept going until she bit down on my pulse. I moan and she smiled against my neck.

"sure you want me to stop." I shook my head no. "that's what I thought." she kissed down my neck while her hands pulled my tank up massaging my breast. she pulled the tank off before connecting our lips. darting her tongue in my mouth. I sucked on her tongue moan as her hand started roaming to where I needed them most.

She pulled my boy shorts off and pushing my knees further apart. she kissed down my body until her mouth reached her destination. she licked and bite until I arched my back climaxing. she continue until I road down from my high. she kissed back up my body slowly and I deepen our kiss when our lips met again.

"you sure do know how to wake someone up." I smiled kissing her again. I turn my head to see what time it was. I had only been sleep about an hour before she woke me up. I flipped our bodies over and return the favor.

I laid with my body half way on top of hers with our legs tangled together. "What made you do that?"

"I woke up and I just wanted you."

"that's how you wake someone up." she chuckled. she rubbed her fingers through my hair and I drew random shapes into her side.

"Plus I thought about how I'm going to miss you." I kissed her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too." I closed my eyes and started to fall back to sleep when her voice pulled me back.

"My?"

"yeah babe?"

"lets have another baby." I moved back a bit to look her in the face.

"Em, we already talked about that."

"I know but I mean when we come back from Rosewood lets start the process."

"okay whatever you want to do I am fine with."

"seriously?"

"seriously." I kissed her lips softly before laying back down on her chest. "go to sleep." I whispered. I listened to the sound of her heart and I felt it matched mines beating. I fell asleep knowing it was in sync to mines.

The alarm clock blared through the room at seven and I groan burying my face into Emily's shoulder. Emily reaches over shutting up the rude and offensive sound.

"My, time to get up."

"I don't wanna."

"you gotta." I groan but didn't move from my position. "I'm going to take a shower." Emily stated and started to move but I stopped her by pulling her back into my body.

"no moving."

"I have to get ready for work and you have to get ready to board a plane in three hours." I groan releasing her waist and rolling onto my back. she kisses me softly before whispering. "Are you coming?"

"At least I have something to look forward to." I mumbled to myself climbing out of bed following Emily to the shower. Once cleaned and ready I walked into Gabby's room waking her and sending her to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly pack her a bag putting in what she will need for a few days.

"mama, can you do my hair again?"

"Gabby, your hair is fine. I will do it again when we come back from LA." she sighed turning on her heels and walking out of her room. I walk back into my room and kiss Emily.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"This girl is going to get on my nerves for the next few hours." Emily chuckled shaking her head.

"Already giving you a dose of your medicine."

"I'm telling you this girl is somehow biologically related to me."

"no its just she been around you long enough to pick up your habits." I stick my tongue out at her and she starts laughing.

"I'll text you and call you later."

"better." I rolled my eyes standing grabbed Emily's brief case and handing it to her.

"Have a great day at work." she kissed me again but this time deepening the kiss. we pulled back for the lack of air and rested our foreheads together.

"Good Luck." she whispered pecking my lips. we pulled apart and she yelled for Gabby.

"yeah mom?"

"have fun at your grandma's house and I will see you when you get back."

"I'm going to miss you mommy."

"I'm going to miss you too baby. Give me kiss." Gabby kissed her then wrapped her arms around her neck. "don't get on mama nerves too much on the plane."

"never." I heard her whispered and smiled.

I put our bags in the trunk and load Gabby and Oreo in the car. "When you get to LA you walk your dog and feed him."

"okay." I drive to Stephanie 's house and get out knocking on the door.

"Hey Maya come in." Paul said and I walked inside. "Hey little lady and who might you be?" I turned to see Gabby standing there. I told her to stay in the car.

"Gabrielle."

"Gabby, I thought I told you to wait in the car."

"but I wanted to come with you." I shake my head and reach my hand out to her.

"This is my daughter Gabrielle." I stated making it clear who the little girl was. Stephanie comes walking out with Nila in her arms.

"Gosh, I'm going to miss you so much." she cried kissing the baby's cheeks.

"Stephanie, go. she will be fine."

"It's just going to be me and you Stephanie." I said smiling and she gave me a weak smile.

"what about me?"

"you're going to you grandma's house."

"but I want to see Uncle Mack." I ignore her and grab Stephanie's bags.

"we will be out in the car waiting. it was nice seeing you again."

"bye." Gabby said as we went out to the car. "Mama, I'm hungry."

"we are going to get something at the airport."

"okay." she get quiet the speaks up again. "Can I take Oreo out?"

"Yeah but if that dogs messes up my car—"

"I know I have to clean it." I really didn't like that dog in my car. he has moments where he gets really excited and pees on everything.

"When Stephanie comes put him back in." as if on cue Stephanie comes walking out of her house and towards the car. she gets in wiping away the few tears that were left.

"I can do this." she said more to herself.

"You can. it want get easier leaving her but at least next time she might get to come along."

"I just kept saying to myself that I'm doing this to better our future."

"and that's exactly what you are doing." I said smiling. I started the car and headed towards the airport. Once the car is parked and we have eaten, we head to security to get checked. Once through security we head to the jet that is awaiting our arrival.

"wow I never been on one before!" Stephanie said in amazement.

"And it want be your last." In the air I give Gabby my ipad to keep her entertain. I go sit near Stephanie who is staring out of the window.

"Tell me about yourself." I said and she smiled.

"what do you want to know?"

"anything."

"it's pretty straight forward. I'm 17, a mother, a high school senior, a dreamer and a person who has to work a job to take care of her responsibilities."

"if you don't mind me asking, where is her dad?" Her smile seemed to almost grow. I guess they are on good terms.

"he is in the army. he is stationed in Europe right now." she looked out the window and let out a deep breath. "We met when I was 15, he was 18 just got done with basic training. I went to this party with my friends and I was drinking. he asked how old I was and of course I lied about my age. he was leaving in a month to go to Europe. Stupid ole me slept with him." she laughs and looks at me.

"I told him when I found out which was about two months into the pregnancy. he Skype me and I think he was more scared of how old I was than me being pregnant. he was mad I lied but he said he would take care of his responsibilities."

"that's great."

"yeah, he sends money for her and I send him pictures. He suppose to be getting stationed back in states in about a month and he plans on flying to come see her."

"when is the last time he seen her physically?"

"he hasn't. His commander want let him leave because his orders are being changed."

"that sucks."

"Yeah but I guess it makes for more surprise when he finally does hold her." I nodded my head in agreement. "What about you? What is there to know about the famous Emaya that cannot be found anywhere?" she asked with a smile.

"Depends what do you already know?"

"You're 28, a mother, a talented musician, singer and artist. You are from Cali but spend high school in a small Philly town known as Rosewood. you graduated from Rosewood high and went on to graduate from NYU in arts. Did I miss anything?"

"I guess you didn't hear about the lesbian part?"

"oh I heard but I didn't really care. I love you as the person you are and who you are with doesn't change that."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"the only thing I don't know is who your wife is or how long you been married."

"she is a lawyer and six almost seven years."

"she a lawyer to the stars?"

"no she is forever out of the spot light." she frowned and I laughed. "I like you. remind me a lot of myself."

"really?"

"yeah, you're going to make it far." she didn't say anything she just stared at me. she was shocked I said that but I understand that she was just at a loss of words. "play any instruments?"

"Piano and guitar."

"perfect. Mack is going to love you."

"you think?"

"I know." the rest of the plane ride consisted of us talking about what the meeting was going to be like and going over some of the song choices she had prepared. We landed at LAX and got in the car that Mack had waiting on us. I gave him the address to my grandma Anne's house.

We pulled into the drive way and Gabby jumped out of the car excited to see her grandma. she was knocking on the door before I could even get out of the car. "I'll be right back." I told Stephanie grabbing Oreo and Gabby's bags.

"If it isn't my grandbabies." my grandma said walking outside her door.

"Hey grandma, I know I didn't call and ask but can Gabby stay with you for a few days I have to go to this meeting about a new client and I can't have her with me and Emily had to work back in Atlanta—"

"Baby stop the rambling and just give me a hug." I give her a hug and sighed smelling the scent of what I used to call home. "Of course she can stay here. Are you staying?"

"No, I'm going to be at a hotel in the city but I will stay before I have to head back to Atlanta."

"When are you going to spend a holiday with me?"

"how about you come to Rosewood for Christmas that's where we are going to be?"

"You know I don't like the cold."

"I know Granny but at least you will be with family and plus we really want you there."

"I'll think about it. now go before you are late for something." I give her a hug thanking her before bending down to Gabby. I wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"be a good girl for granny and don't act crazy because she will whoop you." her eyes went wide. "Remember take Oreo out to the bathroom but don't go far. Mama loves you baby."

"Te quiero mama."

"And no Spanish they don't know it."

"I know." she kisses my cheek. "Oh do you want your ipad back?"

"keep it. show granny how to work it." I said smiling knowing that it will take forever to explain. I kiss them once more before getting back into the car.

"Okay to Mack's office please."

"it's never easy saying goodbye."

"nope, not even at this age." the drive to Mack office was longer then I wanted it to be but LA traffic is a pain. We pull up to his office building and the driver get out to open the door.

"Mack, told me to wait for you guys down here to take you to your hotel. Just call me when you are ready to leave." he said and I nodded my head thanking him before walking into the building.

"Take a deep breath and prepare to do what you were born to do." we get on the elevator going to the top floor then telling his receptionist we have arrived. Mack walked out and called us into his office.

"Mack then is the talented Stephanie Rose I was telling you about, Stephanie this is Mack."

"Hey, thank you for this opportunity."

"it's no problem, I just hope you are worth it."

"I can guarantee I am." she said. right in front of me all her nerves seemed to vanish.

"Well then Miss Stephanie what do you have prepared for me to hear?" Mack asked and we both smiled ready to let him hear her amazing voice.

**A/N: Well that is all folks. I hoped you enjoyed this long chapter. I know it has been long waited for.**

**I hope everyone likes this new character named Stephanie. Next chapter everyone will get a full description of what she looks like and everything so no worries about that. **

**I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. I extremely happy that so many of you enjoy my stories. I hope I continue to please everyone. Thanks for everything.**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Well then Miss Stephanie what do you have prepared for me to hear?" Mack asked and we both smiled ready to let him hear her amazing voice._

Mack called the rest of his staff that was a part of the decision making into the office. Everyone sat around the table staring at Stephanie. Stephanie would be under estimated by her looks but her voice is powerful and soulful. Stephanie was about five seven with sandy blonde hair. she had green hazel eyes and a smile that light up the room.

Stephanie smiled and looked at me and I nodded my head. "How can I ease the pain." she said and I put in instrumental on and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_**All alone, on my knees I pray**__**  
**__**For the strength to stay away**__**  
**__**In and out, out and in you go**__**  
**__**I feel your fire**__**  
**__**Then I lose my self control**__****_

_**How can I ease the pain**__**  
**__**When I know your coming back again**__**  
**__**And how can I ease the pain in my heart**_

_**How can I ease it**_

_**If it's not love you've come here for**__**  
**__**Tell me baby why you're here?**__**  
**__**Knock, knock, knockin at my door**__**  
**__**I can't take it, no more**__**  
**__**No more, no more, no more baby**__**  
**__**Give me all or nothing at all**_

Stephanie hit an F5 on the last word and my eyes went wide. I didn't know that girl had such a range.

"Stop, that's it!" Mack yelled slapping his hand on the table. "Umm, Jerry can you got draw up the paper work."

"Definitely." Jerry said smiling getting up front the table and exiting the office. Everyone was in awe at what they just heard.

"Have you ever heard of someone by the name of Teena Marie?" Jazz, one of the female assistant asked.

"Of course I have she is amazing. one of my idols."

"You sound like her."

"Really?"

"Yes!" everyone said at once.

"Girl, I didn't know you had such a range." I said looking at her with a smile.

"Guys you will not believe how old she is!" Mack said standing and everyone started to guess. Everyone was guessing mid to late twenties. "Not even close. Stephanie, the newest artist to Soul Records, tell them how old you are."

"I'm Seventeen."

"Please say you are lying." Jazz said and several others agreed.

"No, born 1996."

"Oh My God." they all said and I couldn't do nothing but smile.

"Now, I'm going to have my lawyer look over the contract for you before you sign but most importantly your parents have to agree." I told her and she nodded. "Mack will explain it to you and then we'll take the contract back to Atlanta."

"you from Atlanta?"

"Born and raise."

"That's the other thing Mack, she is my prodigy, she will stay in Atlanta and will be in college."

"of course education is important."

"but you know I'm going to make sure she get what needs to be done done."

"I know." We went over the contract and then went down stairs to find the driver still sitting there.

"What hotel will we be going to?" the driver asked and I shook my head.

The next day we seen my lawyer and he explained the contract to her with her parents on the phone listening to the explanation. That night we ate dinner with my grandma Anne then flew the jet back to Atlanta. I called Emily telling her we would meet her at home.

when I walked in the door Emily was sitting on the couch reading some files. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. "Hey babe." she said getting up from the couch walking towards us.

"Hey mommy." Gabby said giving her a hug.

"Hey baby, go put your bag upstairs." Gabby nodded before heading upstairs. Emily stepped forward wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too." I pulled back walking to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Want me to cook something?"

"nope, I ordered pizza about twenty minutes ago." she wore a confused look and I mentally shook my head. I went to walk pass her when she grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing." I tried to pull away but her grip tighten.

"I know something is wrong tell me." the door bell rung and she let go of my hand. I grab some cash out my wallet paying for the pizza and calling Gabby down to eat. Once was had eaten and Gabby was in bed, Emily and I sat on the couch opposite of each other watching TV.

"I'm going to take a shower." I stated standing up but Emily once again grabbed my hand.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Why you are being cold towards me?"

"I'm not being cold. What are you talking about?"

"You have been acting funny since you got home."

"I'm tired Emily what do you expect."

"Bullshit Maya!"

"Bullshit? Now I don't know what wrong with me?"

"I'm saying you are lying. That's not why you're acting cold towards me. Why the cold shoulder?" I felt the anger rising inside of me and I bite my bottom lip. I took a deep breath to try and control my temper.

"Why did we move to Atlanta?" I asked calmly.

"because my firm transferred me."

"and when you transferred, what did that intel?"

"I don't understand where you are going with this."

"you were switching to family law and was going to be working shorter hours. You are never home and barely spend time with our child."

"It's my job Maya, what do you expect?!"

"I expect you to commit to what you said!"

"where is this coming from?" she yelled and I laugh harshly.

"Your daughter." her face grew confused and I shook my head. "We're on the plane home and Gabby decides to ask me why mommy always at work? does mommy work all the time because she doesn't love me? does mommy want me to go back to Cassandra? I wish mommy would take me to school or pick me up. I wish mommy would go swimming with me like she used to." I shook my head.

"Our daughter wants your attention but you are so far up your jobs ASS you don't realize it!"

"you leave the damn country and the state constantly but I don't complain do i?"

"But who takes her to school?, who picks her up?, who takes her to her lessons?, who helps her with her homework? you know what the better question is when is the late time you did any of that?"

"what I'm a bad mother now?"

"I didn't say that. I'm pointing out the fact to you that your daughter wants and deserves more than five minutes of your fucking attention Emily! Open you pretty eyes and see that she needs and wants you."

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"your sorry don't mean nothing to me. I'm telling you now and this is the last time I'm going to say it. When we come back in January from Rosewood, you better have decided whether your job or your family is more important."

"what the hell that suppose to mean?"

"if your job is so important, you can have you job and take your ring back and I will take our daughter and move to Cali with her. But if you family is more important, I'm going to need for you to cut your hours."

"This is how I contribute to the house!"

"okay." I shrugged my shoulder and tilting my head looking at her. "I'm not saying you have to quit but you need to make some chances."

"so you will leave us?"

"You the one who wants to have another kid running around this house but you can't pay attention to the one we have now. I grew up without my parents because their jobs were more important that their own child. I will not have that happen to my kids. I looked passed it for so long but when my daughter asked me those questions it broke my heart. If I have to be unhappy to make her happy then that is what I will have to do." I shrugged towards the stairs and she grabbed my wrist.

"Let go." I jerked my hand away and started up the stairs but stopped. "Don't come to bed tonight. you can sleep in the guest room or the couch for all I care just don't climb into my bed." I finished the walk up the stairs and got in the shower. I let the hot water cascade down my body relieving all the pain I felt.

**Emily POV:**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, tears flowing down my face. I grabbed my phone and called the one person I knew that would give me some much need advice. the phone picked up on its third ring.

_Em?_

_Spence_

_what's the matter_

_maya threaten to leave me_

_what! why?_

_my job_

I explained the entire fight and just sobbed for five minutes before I calm down enough to hear what she has to say.

_I love my family and I would never choose them over anything but I love my job too_

_who do you choose_

_them! always them_

_then talk to your boss, better yet I heard my mom is looking for more help. call my mom and see what she say. she also choose work over her family but when we needed her the most she was there some how. she manage it and maybe she can help you. call her Em._

_thanks Spence_

_Anytime. And Maya wouldn't take Gabby away._

_she was serious Spence I seen it in her eyes_

_call me mom_

_I will night Spencer and thanks again_

_night Em_

I hung up the phone walking into the bathroom splashing my face with cold water. "you can't lose her. you can't lose them." I chanted to myself in the mirror. I walked upstairs and open our bedroom door to see Maya sitting on the end of the bed in a towel with her face in her hands. she looked up at me and I spoke up.

"I just came to grab some clothes." she nodded her head and I grabbed the clothes and walked towards the door but stopped when my hand reached the door knob. "Goodnight Maya, I love you." I open the door and closing it before she could respond.

I know she is mad at me hell I'm mad at myself. how could I have let work interfere with my family? how could I let my job seem more important that my child? I changed into my shorts and tank top and instead of going to the guest room as plan I walked into Gabby's room. I climbed into her bed and she immediately turned over cuddling into my body.

"Mommy?"

"yeah baby?" I whispered running my fingers through the top of her hair.

"do you love me?"

"with all my heart."

"then why don't you spend time with me?"

"because mommy is stupid."

"you're not stupid." I squeezed my eyes shut to force the tears to stay at bay.

"I'm sorry, mommy should have spent more time with you. I should have gave you so so so much attention. I'm sorry I let myself focus more on my job then you baby girl."

"How come mama goes out of town a lot but still spends time with me?"

"I don't have an answer for that." I sighed and pulled back a little lifting her chin. "There is no excuse for what I did. none. But you need to know mommy love you with all her heart. I love you infinity and beyond." I pecked her cheek a couple times before pulling away. "never forget that. Mommy really sorry."

"I forgive you." she whispered cuddling back into my chest. "I love you infinity and beyond too mommy." she kissed my shoulder and I smiled pulling her tighter against my body. I laid there for awhile before Gabby spoke up.

"Can you sleep here with me tonight?"

"of course. any reason why?"

"I like cuddling with you and I can tell you're sad because you and mama were yelling."

"you heard us?"

"yeah, but I don't want you to be sad or mad at mama."

"I'm not mad at mama and you are making me happy." she cuddled closer even though there was no more room between us.

"go to sleep baby."

"goodnight I love you."

"goodnight I love you."

"sweet dreams."

"sweet dreams."

"pleasant dreams."

"pleasant dreams."

"don't let the bed bugs bite."

"don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice."

"I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice." I kissed her forehead and we fell asleep.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know its been awhile but I been thinking trying to make the best chapter possibly and this is what I got. **

**The goodnight portion at the end between Gabby and Emily is something I used to say growing up.**

**every night before I went to bed I would say this to my mom and she would repeat it back to me. it was our thing and when my little brothers caught on and started saying it I would get extremely mad, just because it was something special I made with my mom. (plus I'm a spoiled brat!)**

**(Over the sappy stuff) **

**did you enjoy the argument between Emily and Maya?**

**Some asked why Emily worked so much and really she worked 13hr shifts. 7 to 8. but I decided to make Maya point it to her. And yes there will be a flash back to why Gabby said this to Maya. Be patient please.**

**And for those who read my other story Lost in Love: the sequel will be coming sooner then you thought. I'm almost done with it but I have to update my other stories first. **

**As always thank you for your support and your patient with my updates. thank you for the follows, reviews and favorite. you guys are the best.**

**Until next time…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Before you read the chapter, I just want to explain something in the story. When it mentions 'the park above the park', where I live there is a park behind an Elementary school. it has several baseball fields and a football field. but across the street inside this park is another park up in the trees. this park has trails where you can walk your dogs, swing chairs that is tucked away surrounded by trees up where you can look over the park below, and then further down is the park near the library. This park has a tire swing and actually swings, the park below only has slides and monkey bars. **

**I just wanted everyone to understand the 'park above the park' because it is confusing if you have no idea what it is. so yeah I hope you enjoy.**

I woke up in the bed alone. I felt cold and I missed Emily all night but I seriously was pissed at her. I'm still am. I climb out of bed and walk to the guess bedroom but Emily is not in there.

"Guess she went to work." I say shaking my head before walking to see if Gabby was still in bed. I open Gabby's door and she's not in bed. I close the door and head downstairs. I can hear faint sounds of the radio playing and I turn the corner to see Gabby and Emily dancing and singing to the radio while making breakfast. I stand off to the side staying quite watching them have fun with each other. a smile spreads across my face and when Emily looks up and sees me I wipe the smile off my face.

"Morning." I say quietly kissing Gabby on the forehead and Emily's cheek.

"morning." they say but I can hear the sadness in Emily's voice. "what do you want to do today? I'm off until we come back January 2nd."

"I'm going to the studio." I say pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Hungry?"

"Sure." Emily places a plate in front of me and I eat it before going upstairs to take a shower. I walk out the shower to Emily sitting on the bed leaning back on her hands watching the bathroom door.

"What?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Can we talk?"

"nope." I drop my towel putting on my panties and my bra facing away from Emily. I turn around as I am slipping my tank top over my head. I pull on my skinny jeans and go back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair.

"Maya, we need to talk."

"no you need to figure your shit out then talk to me. until then I'm going to the studio to work." I brush pass her grabbing my bag and heading downstairs while pulling my hair up into a messy bun. "Gabs, I'm going to the studio. I'll see you later baby." I kiss her forehead before walking out the door with Emily hot on my tail.

"Maya!"

"Bye Em!" I throw my hand up getting and the car and pulling away. I drive to the studio pulling into the parking lot and grabbing my bag. I walk in going up to the fifth floor. I check my phone and seen I had four message from Emily. I ignore all of them and don't worry about reading them. I walk off the elevator and walk into the studio giving Mike a hug.

"What's with this session?"

"I got these songs I need to record. I wrote them late night."

"where it at?"

"on my phone. can I see your keyboard?" He nodded pulling out the keyboard and hooking it up the recorder. "Alright here we go." I start playing thin started to sing after ten seconds.

**To the left to the left oooh **

**everything you own in the box to the left**

**in the closet that's my stuff **

**yes if I bought it please don't touch**

**and keep talking that mess that's right**

**can you walk and talk at the same time please**

**it my name that's on that jag so go move your bags while I call you a cab**

**standing in the front door telling me how I'm such a fool**

**talkin' bout' I'll never ever find a girl like you**

**you must be trippin'**

**you must not know bout' me you must not know bout' me**

**I can have another you in a minutes matter fact he'll be here in a minute baby**

**you must not know bout' me you must not know bout' me **

**I can have another you by tomorrow **

**so don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**you're irreplaceable**

"Damn girl who you made at?" Mike laugh.

"how was that?"

"that's a hit. let me hear the other." I start thinking about the melody I want and start to play.

**What goes around comes back around, my baby, what goes around comes back—**

**there was a time I thought you did everything right**

**no lies no wrong girl I must've been out of my mind**

**so when I think of there was a time that I almost loved you**

**you showed your ass and I saw the real you**

**thank god you blew it I thank god I dodge a bullet**

**I'm so over you baby good looking out**

**I wanted you bad I'm so through with that**

**cause honestly your turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**and I'm gon' always be the (best thing you never had)**

**I bet it sucks to be you right now**

"Seriously, who pissed you off?"

"is it good or not?"

"it's another hit. everyone is always looking for break up songs."

"so you think we can record them?"

"yeah." I walk into the booth and we start working our magic.

**Emily POV:**

"Gabby let's go to the park then go to the studio to see mama for a bit."

"okay." I grab Oreo and we headed to the park down the street from our house.

"Mommy, why were you and mama fighting last night?"

"because mama told me what you told her."

"oh, I didn't mean to make you guys fight."

"Gabby it's okay. You were right I don't spend enough time with you and I am extremely sorry for that. And mama made me realize that I was hurting you. Our fight last night was mama's way of knocking some sense into me." I smiled down at her and she smiled brightly at me.

"are you mad that I told her that?"

"no, I just wish you would have told me."

"I wanted to but I didn't know how."

"you know you can always talk to me about anything right?"

"yeah I know." we walked a little more until we were on the side walk heading to the park above the park. We started to walk Oreo along the trail and he kept trying to pull away to chase the squirrels that where climbing the trees. "Mommy can we go sit on the swings?"

"yeah." we sit on the swinging chairs and look over at the baseball field. everything looks small up here but it so peaceful and calming.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?"

"yeah what is it?"

"what is sex?" I choked and looked at her.

"What?"

"What is sex?"

"umm lets talk about that with mama okay."

"why?"

"because that's something that we want to talk to you together about."

"I kind of already know what it is I just don't understand something."

"and I will love to help you understand but I want mama to be there to help me in case I can't answer a question okay?"

"okay. Can we go get some food I'm hungry?" I nodded my head getting up and head back to the house to get the car. we drove to Chick-Fil-a and got us and Maya something for lunch. I turned the radio on listen to the music until we pulled up to the studio. I walked up to the desk and smile at the lady sitting there.

"Can you tell me what studio Mike is in?"

"Studio Five."

"thanks." we get on the elevator riding it up to the fifth floor. we walked down the halls until I hear music playing. I open the door quietly stepping inside and listening to Maya sing.

**So sad your hurt boo hoo did you you expect me to care **

**you don't deserve my tears I guess that why they aint there**

**when I think of a time I almost loved you **

**you showed your ass and I saw the real you**

**thank god you blew I thank god I dodge a bullet I'm so over you baby good looking out**

**I wanted you bad I'm so through with that**

**cause baby your turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**

**and I'm gon' always be the (best thing you never had)**

"Emily!" I heard Maya say but I walked out the room with tears rolling down my face. Maya comes out the room and grabs my arms before I can reach the elevator. "Gabby go in there with Uncle Mike for me."

"We brought you food."

"go in there and don't let Mike eat it." I smiled at her and she left. I pulled her back into the sound booth and told Mike to cut the sound.

"Em, its not—"

"what? that's your break up song to me?"

"baby no, that's not what it is. yes it's a break up song but not for us. When we got into it last night I wrote two songs off the emotions I was feeling. The songs have nothing to do with us."

"it sound like it."

"Em, why the hell would I do some mess like that to you? we been together how long now?"

"eleven plus years."

"exactly. now would I do some bullshit like this? that's a shitty way to call it quits but I'm pretty sure you know that since you're the one who left me in high school."

"really? you're bring that up. I apologize so many times for that. I said I was sorry what else do you want Maya. Me to kiss your ass for the rest of my life for leaving you like that. for leaving and not saying anything. Well, guess what? I regretted it every day. I left my soul mate behind because I was too scared to come out of a damn closet and be who I am and with the person who makes me happy. So please hold that against me!"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it."

"you're right you shouldn't have but you did so—"

"Look baby, the song wasn't what you think. I love you too much to break up with you. Not like this anyway."

"so you plan on leaving me that's what you're saying?"

"I told you it's us or your job."

"that's not even an option you should have given me! you know I will choose my family every time!"

"Really I couldn't tell." She laughed sarcastically.

"you know what, forget it." I threw my hands up and turned to walk away. I stopped before I open the door. "Act that way, I'm leaving." I open the door only for her to jerk me back and shut the door.

"Leaving? Where?"

"oh now Ms. Maya cares." my eyes were cold but hers held fear. "Scared I might actually leave you?" I could see the pain in her eyes and I soften my demeanor.

"Emily." she whine and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to fight." with that my eyes filled.

"I don't either. I know I don't spend enough time with her and I'm sorry. I apologized to her for it. And to make you happy I'm quitting. I'm quitting in May after Gabby finishes and we are moving back to Rosewood. I talked to Mrs. Hastings and I'm going to her company. Less hours and I can work from home most of the time. I want to have another baby and I want to be there for Gabby and be so much more that—that ship she passes in the night. I'm sorry." I whispered the last part and pulling her into my arms. I put my face and her neck and let the tears fall.

"Emily, shh baby girl." she rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I went off on you." we stayed in each others' arms for a while before I pulled back and we wiped each others' face. I kissed her lips softly but put all my love for her into it. she open her mouth and I immediately did the same. we were standing in the part of the booth that was near the door and my back was against the wall away from the huge window.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again with my forehead against hers. "For everything I did wrong."

"I'm sorry too." we pecked our lips before walking out. "What did you get mama?" she asked Gabby as we walked into the studio.

"Chicken Sandwich with waffle fries."

"Thanks. Mike play the songs back I want them to hear them." Mike moved some things before the first song started to play. "This is called 'Irreplaceable'." when the song was over the next started playing. "This is 'Best I Never Had'." when the songs finished I smiled at her.

"these songs are going to be hits."

"that's exactly what I told her. I don't know what you did to piss her off to get this type of emotion but i might need you to do it more often."

"Mike, shut up she didn't do anything." Maya scolded him. "And that's why she didn't bring you're a—I mean behind no food."

"well, if you are done here, can I go?"

"yes you may and thank you." Maya stood up kissing his cheek giving him a hug before he kissed both mines and Gabby's cheek saying goodbye.

"Can we go home now?" Gabby asked and I nodded.

"Oh we have to see Cassandra tomorrow before we leave. She somehow convince the social worker to let her see Gabby because she has something for her for Christmas and wanted to give it to her personally." Maya told me.

"whatever." I said and lean forward remembering Maya and I need to talk to Gabby about sex. I whisper in her ear. "It's time we give Gabby the talk." Maya shook her head no. I only nodded yes before whispering back in her ear. "She asked what it was when I took her to the park." Maya sighed before nodding her head.

"Can't we let Hanna do it or Spencer?"

"nope." she groan before walking off the elevator. "See you at home." I said getting into the car and backing out. I was happy Maya and I had that little talk back there. But more importantly the actual make up tonight is going to be mind blowing.

**A/N: you actually thought you were about to get some sexy time didn't you? LOL. No that is next chapter with the sex talk with Gabby. Also Cassandra seeing Gabby before they leave for Rosewood finally!**

**Some might think she is too young to be getting the sex talk but I don't. Today kids are growing up fast and are getting pregnant younger and younger because they don't get this talk. Not every kid because I am one of those kids who never got the talk and I don't do anything of that nature so yeah, I'm one of few. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, it is appreciated. If you have any questions you can PM me or find me on Tumblr.**

**My tumblr is the exact same Desshaje. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Maya POV:**

Last night we talked about how we were going to approach the sex talk with Gabby. We came down to the conclusion of just letting her ask questions and we explain them to a certain existent.

"Gabrielle!" I yelled for her and she came running down the stairs looking scared.

"What did I do?" she asked and I laughed looking over at Emily.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you asked that?"

"Because you only call me Gabrielle when I do something wrong." I laugh because she was right but I shook my head.

"You did do anything wrong. come sit down with momma's." she sat across from us on the other couch crossing her feet Indian style.

"What?" she asked shrugged her shoulders.

"You remember how I said we would have the sex talk once I talked to mama?" Emily asked her and she nodded her head. "Well we talked and its time for it. instead of us just telling you everything you ask us what you want to know right now." Gabby nodded her head. "You can start now if you want."

"What is sex?" I sucked in a deep breath. I'm not ready for this."

"Sex is where two people who love each other shows each other how much the other means to them."

"but does it have to be someone you love?"

"no but it should be."

"what is oral sex?" I raised an eye brow and looked at Emily. I tilted my head telling her she has to answer that one. she sucked in a shaky breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"That is when you show that person how much you care with your mouth."

"like kissing?" I shrugged nodding my head.

"Yeah something like kissing." Emily said looked over at me nodding her head too.

"That's how babies are made right?"

"yeah." she sat there and thought for a second but never spoke up. "Any more questions?" I asked and she looked up at me shaking her head.

"not now." she went to get off the couch but I stopped her.

"Why are you asking?" she ducked her head before I grabbed her hand pulling her to stand in front of me. "Tell mama why you want to know?"

"because my friend said that her sister had oral sex with her boyfriend but I didn't know what it was."

"you don't have sex until you are old enough."

"and when is that?"

"A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very ,very ,long, looooong, time from now." Gabby smiled and kissed my cheek.

"mama you're silly." I chucked patting her butt as she walked away.

"Finish packing we have to leave early in the morning." I lean back on the couch covering my face with my hands. "I think that went well."

"yeah, I never want to have that conversation again."

"you and me both but we will soon. she not going to stay ten forever."

Later that night we were cleaning up downstairs when I walked up behind Emily wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. "We put off what we had plan last night." I said in between kisses.

"I know."

"I think we need to finish what we started."

"nah I'm good." she unwrapped my arms around her waist and walked out the kitchen and started walking upstairs.

"Emily!" I said in disbelief and followed her upstairs. "Emily?" I questioned and she turned around with a smirk on her face.

"I'm in control."

"what?"

"I'm in control." she said again and I see the lust full in her eyes. she tilted her head in my fashion and raised an eye brow. I swallowed the lump that was present in my throat and nodded my head. "Say it."

"You're in control." I whispered.

"I can't hear you." she said walking into out room and shutting the door behind me locking it.

"You're in control." I said a bit louder.

"Good now bed." she demanded and I followed her orders. I move all the way back until my head lands on the mountain of pillows on the bed. She moves to straddle my waist and she raises her eye brow. "Ready?" I shake my head no because I see this glint in her eye and I know I'm not going to like this. meaning she is in control and I'm about to be tortured.

she straddles my waist sure not to sit smirks down at me and bites her lips. "Don't move, don't touch." she whispers into my ear and my mouth goes dry. she licks the shell of my ear and I bite back a moan. Emily being in charges turns me on beyond words.

She places butterfly kisses along my neck before biting down on my collarbone sucking until I let a moan escape my throat. she releases and moves to the other side of my neck doing the same. The second I show that I am enjoying this she quits. she pulls back and looks me in the eyes ghosting her lips over mines. taunting me, I lift my head a little and she sits up shaking her head. "Don't move." I groan in frustration but nod my head. she plays with the hem of my shirt before slowly pulling it up while kissing my stomach. once she has the shirt gone she kisses up and down the valley between my breast. She unclasps the front clasps and raises an eye brow. she take my pants off but leaves the boy shorts on before cupping me with her hand.

she doesn't add pressure instead she leans forwards and connects our lips. she pulls away and licks my lips before adding pressure. she started to rock into me and my breath hitched. I gripped the sheets in my hands as my back arches.

"Em, I'm close." my eye were closed and I felt her lips softly touch mines. I open my eyes and she smiled down at me again but this smile was sweet or lustful and was almost wicked. she kisses down my jaw before licking my jaw again.

"I'm going to take a shower." she whispered before climbing off me leaving me at the edge of pure bliss.

"Emily!" I yelled after her but she just shuts the door. I thought she was joking but the shower turns on and I hear faint sounds of Emily humming. I get off the bed stripping the rest of my clothes off going into the bathroom and climbing into the shower. I forced her to turn around and face me. "Don't you dare leave me like that." I growled at her. she turned the temperature of the water up and reconnected our lips in a lustful kiss.

**A Week Later…**

we have been in Rosewood for about four days. Today we were heading to New York to meet Gabby's abuela. Gabby still had no close where we were going right now I just told her to get dress.

I started the drive to New York at six in the morning. I was December 23rd and Isabella was at her abuela house waiting on our arrival. Gabby and Emily were sound asleep the entire drive up there.

I had got her abuela a heart necklace with the word 'love' in it with two diamonds but that's not the only thing I got her. That was something material wise. I made her something that Emily didn't even know about. I just hope she loves what I made her.

"Hey, babes wake up we're here." Emily raised her head a little and smiled.

"Gosh, it been a long time since we been here together."

"yes it has." I smiled thinking back to high school when me and Emily disappeared for a week without telling anyone where we were going. The swimming was not in season yet and I didn't really care about school. I asked Emily did she want to come to New York with me just for the hell of it. She packed a bag and we drove the whole way here. We seen every text and every call that our friends and family sent but decided to ignore them all.

"We got in so much trouble when we got back."

"I still think it was funny when the cops gave us that lecture about running away from home."

"I know and it was even funnier when we had to explain we didn't run away and he looked like he was going to scream."

"I remember his exact words, "If you leave without telling or calling your parents that is automatically consider running away. You ran away period point blank." And when I keep saying its running away if you don't plan on coming back that we considered it a little vacation from looney ville."

"Yeah that got me grounded for five months."

"funnest five months of my life." we both laughed and I looked back at Gabby and she was still asleep. I shook my head and looked at Emily quickly. "Can you call Izzy and ask exactly where we are going?" Emily called and placed the GPS to the address. Twenty minutes later we pulled in front of the building and I smiled over at Emily. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"she needs this."

"Gabrielle, wake up baby we are here." she opens her eyes and rubs them softly. we get out and Gabby looked like she was going to fall over because she was still half asleep. Emily picked her up and she wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head down.

"You need to wake up so you can meet somebody." she nodded her head but kept it in Emily's neck. I turned my head and seen Isabella standing on the side walk smiling.

"Gabby, look who waiting for you." I said and she lifted her head wiggling out of Emily's arms running to her sister.

"Izzy, I missed you!" she yelled wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I missed you too short stuff." she kissed her forehead before pulling away and looking up at Izzy. "Ready to go meet your abuela?"

"yeah, is she nice?"

"Yes she is very nice."

"is she okay that I have two mommies?" Izzy looked at us and nodded her head before looking down at Gabby.

"Yes, she doesn't think nothing is wrong with it." she grabs Gabby's hand and leads up the stairs.

"Gabby come here baby." I said reaching my hand out as Izzy walks inside. we wait outside the door for her to come back and let us in.

"Okay, she in the living room." she whispered as we walked in.

"Abuela, I brought some people who wanted to meet you." she told her abuela as we walked into the living room. Her abuela smiled at us. she was a short old latina. she looked about sixty to sixty-five. She has a bright smile and deep chocolate brown eyes similar to Gabby's. her skin was caramel and had very few wrinkles in it. "This is Emily, Maya and—" I brought Gabby from behind me where she was hiding and placed my hands on her shoulders. "That is Gabrielle."

the older lady looked up at her grandchild and then looked back at Gabby. She shook her head no. "Abuela, that's Gabrielle. Cassandra's daughter." the older lady had tears running down her face looking at her grandchild who she hasn't seen in a long time. she keeps her eyes on Gabby as she talks to Izzy.

"donde la encontraste?" (where did you find here?)

"Cassandra está tratando de obtener su espalda de ellos. ella nos presentó." (Cassandra is trying to get her back from them. she introduced us.)

"No! No, ella no puede hacer eso! ella no puede obtener su espalda!" (No! No she can't do that! she can't get her back!)

"voy a asegurarme de que eso no suceda señora." (i am going to make sure that doesn't happen ma'am.) I told her and she looked up at me. she nodded at me then she smiled at Gabby.

"¿sabes quién soy?" (do you know who I am?)

"usted es la mamá de mi papa." (you are my daddy's mama.)

" si, ven aquí y dame un abrazo mija." (yes, come give me a hug.)

Gabby walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her grandmothers neck. her abuela cried as she held her close. "I missed you so much." she said out loud placing kisses on Gabby's neck. "You look just like your papa." Gabby pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I do?" she nodded her reached to the side and handed Gabby I picture of her dad.

"That's your papa." Emily and I walked up behind Gabby and looked down at the picture in her hand. Without a doubt, she looked liked her dad. the skin color was exact, the same eyes that he obviously got from his mother and that smile. Gabby definitely had his smiled. it was sweet and genuine. we sat down on the couch and Gabby went and sat down next to us. "I'm Anita." she said once we were settled.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said smiling.

"Thank you for allowing me to see her. I thought I would never see her again."

"when the last time you see her?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know. I think she was about to turn two." Both mines and Emily's eyes went wide. "Tell about yourselves. About Gabby."

"I'm a lawyer." Emily started. "We live in Atlanta at the moment."

"Abuela, you know Maya." Izzy said sitting on the arm of her chair.

"No I don't."

"You remember me letting you listen to that song Stay?"

"Yeah by that girl you are in love with." Izzy blushed and I smiled at her. "What's her name?" she said thinking. "Oh yeah Emaya."

"Well, meet Emaya." Izzy said reaching her hand out forward towards me.

"You're Emaya?" I simply nodded my head.

"Yes ma'am." her eyes went wide and she smiled big.

"Awe, and I told her you are in love with her." She abuela teased her and I couldn't help but laugh. Izzy blushed even more and put her head in her hands.

for the next few hours we explained everything that Gabby does and just talked. Gabby was more comfortable and she moved and sat on her abuela lap and talked to her in Spanish. she told her about school, swimming, going to the studio with me and more. she had this big smile on her face and she looked so happy.

"Gabby, come on lets go get some ice cream from down the street so you moms and abuela can talk." she took Gabby's hand and lead her out the door before I could offer to pay.

"You girls raised her great and thank you for teaching her Spanish. I hoped you would learn it. Its tradition in my family that you must learn Spanish. I made sure all my grandchildren knew it."

"Maya was fluent and taught her. She picked it up quicker than I thought she would have. I only understand it." Emily laughed.

"You girls look really young. How old are you?"

"We're both Twenty-eight." her eyes went wide.

"seriously?" we nodded our heads and then I remembered her gifts I had in my bag.

"I—we got you something and then Gabby got you something." I said reaching into my bag pulling out the two boxes. "this is from Gabby." I said handing her the box with the necklace. she smiled and said she loved and Emily helped putting it on her neck for her. "This is from the both of us." I place the box in her lap and she opened it.

she stared at the object in the box before pulling it out and opening the book. her eyes started to water as she looked at the photo album.

"I have some more in the car but this one got from the age of four till she was five. I have one up until now."

"this is the best gift ever." she said getting up giving us both a hug. "Thank you." she kissed our cheeks and I smiled wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I just want you to know that you are going to be a part of Gabby's life for now on out. I wouldn't dream of taking her away from her. I just don't want her around Cassie."

"Nobody wants that. Nobody knew that she left with her. When we finally found her two years later she said she got rid of Gabby and that she had no clue where she was now."

"She just left her on my porch in Rosewood, a small town in Pennsylvania, in the rain."

"She shouldn't even be allowed to see her." Anita said shaking her head.

"that's what I said but we can't go against the courts at the moment but she's _not_ going anywhere." Emily said with a big smile. the door open and Gabby walked in with a smile on her face.

"Mama, I go cookie and cream. Want some?" she asked putting the ice cream in my face. I took a bite before nodding my head.

"That's good." she said.

"plus Ms. Anita." Emily said looking up from Gabby to her. "We're going to be living closer after this summer." Gabby head snapped to Emily and looked at her. "We're moving back to Philly."

"Really Mommy? Where moving back?"

"Yes."

"Mama?"

"Yes, we are moving back." Gabby wrapped both of us in a hug before running over to her Abuela.

"Abuela, puedo llegar a estar contigo más si nos volvimos. Estoy tan emocionada!" (Grandma, i get to be with you more if we moved back. I'm so excited!) she kissed her cheek with this wide grin on her face. That warmed my heart and I knew this was perfect.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this update. I know it has been awhile but I honestly just couldn't think. I was trying to figure out everything to make this chapter perfect and after making several ideas this is the one I decided to keep. I hope I didn't fail. **

**Also I start school next Monday. BOOO! but Its my Senior year C/O 2014! Wish me luck as I return to the hell hole called my school.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: to the guess who said that I gave them the sex talk they never had. I am with you on that, I didn't get the sex talk either. I was the same age or younger then you when I found out what it was. I liked hanging out with the older kids when I was younger and I heard things I shouldn't have. (Oh well) **

**Sorry for the extremely long wait for an update. School is school. Well I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if the chapter is short ahead of time. **

**Emily POV:**

It was Christmas day and we were sitting down in the living room watching Gabby open presents. Most of our present we bought her are back home and she can open them then but my parents went all out buying her gifts. The girls stopped by yesterday and dropped off some gifts for her. She is spoiled and we might be paying for it later when she is a little bit older.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she opening a gift that she really wanted that I know that Maya and I didn't get.

"Hanna!" I mumbled under my breath and Maya smiled at me.

"Why do we buy gifts again?" Maya whispered in my ear and I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, when she turns sixteen I hope Hanna buys her a car." I laughed and shook my head.

"They spoil her."

"We do too."

"I can't wait to have another one." once Gabby was done she ran off to go play with her papa and left us to clean up the wrapping paper she got everywhere. My mom refused to let us help her cook and told us to relax.

"So Em," I turned my head and look at Maya who is sitting to my right and she is biting her lip. "I have to fly back to Atlanta tomorrow."

"why?"

"Stephanie has a meeting with few producers and I have to be present because Mack can't be there."

"My?" I whined.

"Look, I will be back by New Years. its only for two days."

"okay, I have a meeting with Mrs. Hastings about the job. I think instead of working her in Rosewood I will be in Philly."

"We can always buy a house an equal amount of time from here to Philly."

"yeah."

"Plus, I have to go to Atlanta and tell Stephanie parents about the move."

"why?"

"She is my artist. she is my responsibility."

"You really have an interest in her."

"She talented and I mean that in more ways than one. She book smart to Em."

"She could go to college here and she wouldn't have to worry about daycare." I said and Maya started to smile. "I mean I will be working from home most the time and I can watch her if she needs it." Maya lean forward pecking my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mommies come play with me and papa."

"what are you playing?"

"Sorry." for the next few hours we played with Gabby until my mom called and said the food was ready.

"Did you have a great Christmas?" my dad asked and Gabby smiled.

"Yeah!"

"what is your favorite present you got?"

"the one mommies got me."

"what was that?" My mom asked smiling while sitting at the head of the table.

"it wasn't a real toy. They took me to see my abuela and they said we are moving back." she said with the biggest smile on her face. "I would have been happy with just that but the toys are a bonus." we laughed and started to eat. The doorbell rung and I got up to answer the door.

"Hey." I said shock of who it was at the door.

"We brought these for Gabby." Maya's mom said and I smiled softly at her. "I don't know if Maya wants to see us but we heard you guys were back so I wanted to give this to her."

"Mom." Maya said softly and I looked over my shoulder to see tears rolling down her face. "I always want to see you." I took the gifts out of her hand and kissed Maya's cheeks giving her some alone time with her mom.

**Maya POV:**

I shut the door and lead my mom into the Fields' living room. I took a deep breath and stared at her. its been almost three years since I seen her. yeah they lived in Rosewood when we did but I didn't see them.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to see you?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"When you lived here you never visited."

"That's because I figured you and daddy weren't there."

"we retired two years ago."

"and why didn't you tell me that?"

"I figured you didn't want us in your life."

"Right now please get that out your head please? I love you and daddy and yeah you wasn't there all the time growing up but I love you guys. I want you there always have. I guess I wanted you to force yourself into my life."

"see and we didn't want to seem like we were doing that." I shook my head and smiled softly.

"you want to see her?"

"Yes!" she said excited all of a sudden.

"Gabrielle! Come here baby!" I few moments later she walked slowly into the living room. she probably thought she was in trouble.

"Granny!" she yelled after recognizing who it was. she ran wrapping her arms around my moms' neck and kissing her cheek. "Where have you been?"

"we been traveling for work a lot."

"Where is granddaddy?"

"He is outside in the car."

"Can I go get him Mama?" I nodded my head as she ran off.

"Put on a jacket!" I yelled after her and I heard the door shut. I few moments later in walked my dad with Gabby latching onto his waist. "Daddy." I breathed out standing up walking over and giving him a hug. "Gabs, go finish eating and I will be there soon." she nodded before walking away.

"How have you been?" my dad asked and I smiled.

"Good." I bite my lip before making eye contact with them. "How have you guys been?"

"Good minus you." my dad said. "We missed our baby girl."

"I miss you guys too." I lifted my head up to stop the tears I felt coming to my eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what daddy?"

"why did you stop talking to us?"

"I don't know."

"you do know." my mom said and I looked at her. "Don't try to spare our feelings. tell us what was going on."

"You guys weren't there growing up. You were always working and then when I started touring I just blocked you guys out like I felt you did me. I know it was stupid but I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"We loved you." my mom said with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I know that."

"really?"

"yes I knew you loved me but I wanted you to show me by being there."

"why didn't you say anything?"

"daddy, I would have sounded like a spoiled brat." I shook my head and spoke again before they could. "Can we just put it behind us and have a Merry Christmas together as one family like it should be. Please?" My parents nodded their head and pulled me into a hug. I felt my dad move a little and I looked up to see what he was doing and I seen Emily walking over wiping her face coming into the hug.

"I hope you don't mind us crashing Christmas." my mom said laughing and Emily immediately shook her head.

"no this is perfect." she said grabbing my mom's hand as she lead us back to the dining room.

"Mom." Emily said and Pam walked out of the kitchen with her Wayne and smiled.

"Hey!" her mom said wrapping my parents in a hug. "Come, enjoy and Merry Christmas." the rest of dinner was great. Our parents talked and Gabby enjoyed spending time with them all. I drunk eggnog and we sung Christmas songs at Gabby's request.

**The following morning….**

I got up and put a few things in my purse that I needed for the flight. I called a cab before walking out of Emily's old room and going down to the guess room where Gabby was sleeping.

"Gabs." I whispered brushing some of her curls out of her face. "Your mom is going to have hell washing this." I laughed softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"hey mama." she rasped out and I rubbed my thumb against her cheek.

"hey baby. I'm getting ready to leave. I'll see you in a few days okay."

"no, don't go."

"I have to baby it's for work."

"I want to go."

"not this time. stay her with mama and everyone else. Have fun."

"okay."

"wash your hair today and use the detangling spray. its in my suitcase okay."

"okay."

"give me kiss." I lean down and she pecked my lips before falling back down on the bed. I kissed her forehead before whispering a bye. I walk back to our room and pepper Emily's face with kisses before placing one on her lips and felt her kissing back.

"I'm about to leave."

"what?" she crocked out.

"yeah the cab on the way."

"why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I wanted you to sleep."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to either." Emily turned onto her back and I leaned down kissing her lips.

"what time is it?" I looked at the clock and groan.

"Six."

"I know you mad." she mocked and I stuck my tongue out at her and she grabbed it with her lips sucking on it. I let out a moan when the taxi blew its horn.

"I have to go love. I'll see you soon." I pecked her lips and stood from the bed.

"I'll walk you." she said and I nodded as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants. "that's all you taking?"

"I'm going to Atlanta and that just happens to be the place where our house is." I said sarcastically before opening the door. we walked down the stairs and to the front of the cab. she pecked my lips before wrapping me in a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. But I really have to go before I miss this plane." I kiss her cheeks before getting in the cab waving as he pulled away. "Airport please." I said and he nodded his head starting the meter.

**Emily POV:**

I stood outside until I could no longer see the cab and walked back inside locking the door behind me. I walked back to my room laying down when there was a knock at my door. Gabby open the door slowly and I smiled at her.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey mama."

"Why are you up?"

"I can't fall back to sleep. Mama came and said goodbye."

"Come here." I lifted the covers up telling her to come lay with me. She climbed into the bed and laid her head on my chest as I cuddled her. "you are getting big baby."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"That you aren't my little baby anymore. you are a big girl now."

"yeah I am but I'm still your baby girl." I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yeah you are still my baby girl. Always and forever." I kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep." she nodded her head and we fell back to sleep.

"Get Up!" I hear someone yell and I groan. I didn't move to much still feeling Gabby's body against me.

"Too early." I heard her groan out. 'Maya' I thought laughing on the inside.

"Get Up you lazy bums!"

"Hanna!" I groan opening my eyes seeing her smiling brightly at me.

"Come one get up. It is eleven and you two are still sleeping. Where is Maya?"

"She had to fly home for work. she will be back later this week. Can you leave now?"

"Nope, get up we got some shopping to do."

"What? Hanna it was Christmas yesterday. I have clothes, cameras and shoes. I don't need anything else."

"I don't care the heels are on sale and you know how much I love sales."

"Take Spencer and Aria."

"We're right here." they said walking into the room.

"Get out." Gabby whined covering her head with a pillow.

"Maya." Hanna laughed pointing. "Seriously, up!" we both groan when she threw the covers off of us.

"Get up Gabby, she not going to leave." I told her rolling out of bed rolling my eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me missy." Hanna scolded me and I stuck my tongue at her.

"Yes mother I so sorry." I look over my shoulder and seen Gabby standing beside the bed with a pout on her face.

"Awe Gabs come here." Aria said pulling her into her body. "you're so much like your mama its crazy." Aria walked out the room with Gabby and Spencer followed.

"I'm up Hanna. I'm just going to take a shower."

"who you trying to smell good for?"

"what?"

"your wife, my best friend leave and you trying to smell good to go to the mall. shake my head I'm telling Maya."

"umm okay I think Maya wouldn't care if I took a shower."

"she would if you are trying to smell good for someone."

"okay Hanna, I want take a shower. let me change and we may leave."

"thank you."

"but you are stopping and buying me breakfast."

"its lunch time sweetie."

"whatever time it is you are buying me food. now get out." I order pointing to the door. she walked out shutting the door behind her and I groan. I got dress before grabbing the things I needs and heading downstairs.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"I know Aunt Hanna is going to buy you whatever you want to eat. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah whatever you want." Hanna said in a tight lip smile. After we left and Hanna fed us we walked into the mall.

"Mommy, Oreo needs some new toys."

"we will look at some." I told her as we walked into a shoe store and Hanna started grabbing heels in her size. I bought a few shoes for Gabby and myself.

"Mommy can I stay with Hanna?" Gabby asked when me and the girls stood to leave.

"Yeah, Hanna do you mind keeping her?"

"No she is the best shopping buddy ever. wish I could say the same about you three." we all mumbled a whatever before leaving the shop.

**A/N: This is all I could come up with at the moment. Sorry if it sucks!**


End file.
